My Life it Echo's
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella is a single mother with a son Named Tyler there happy together  and coping well. Edward is 24 and single working as a doctor. When he meets  Bella he feel's a connection he's never felt and has to pursue it. What  happens next is a rocky road ahead
1. Chapter 1

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 1 Started with just us two x

Enjoy Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

"Mommy, mommy wake up! Wake up!" Tyler shouted bouncing on the big double bed.

"Mommy's awake" I soothed

"Do you think you could give me a little warning before you decide to have a party on bed Ty" I giggled scooping him up in my arms. Tyler was 3 years old and I was a single mother, coping well but there was always a day when I could do with a little more time in bed or a day to myself. I loved Tyler with all my heart he was my biggest accomplishment in my life. My most important accomplishment. His father Jacob Black decided to go screwing around with hooker's. I felt ashamed that Tyler had such a disgrace of a father. He didn't bother with keeping in contact not one birthday or Christmas card I thought it was best that way. Tyler didn't need a dad that would swan in and out of his life when he wanted to.

"Come on toots time to get ready we have some shopping to do" I held out my hand and Tyler grabbed my pinkie finger. We walked to his bedroom so I could help him pick out some clothes, all of a sudden he lifted his arms out as a hug gesture.

"What's up baby?" Tyler's eyes were a little sad.

"I don't like you being sad sometimes, because You have no body to cuddle with when I'm asleep" Tyler cooed softly. I pulled him closely to my neck and cuddled with him for a little while I swayed side to side with him.

"I'm not always sad, because I have such a lovely, cutie pie son called Tyler and He's all I want you keep mommy from being sad" His eyes lit up and he cuddled be tighter.

After changing Tyler and setting him down with some weetabix in front of the TV, I popped in the shower. While I was showering I thought of Tyler and his little moment back in the bedroom. He acts like a 10 year old but he's my little boy and I love him so much, but he is right sometimes when I've put him to bed and I'm up alone or in bed I do wish I had someone to cuddle up with, someone to hold me and protect Tyler. I just haven't found the right man yet and after Jacob my trust issue's where a little difficult. I guess when the right man come's along he would just fit. I defiantly wasn't going to bring a fella into mine and Tyler's life if he wasn't interested, that wouldn't be fair on Tyler not one bit. I walked to the bedroom with a large fluffy towel around me. I tried my hair with my towel and it fell into natural waves, that would soon change once the hairdryer was unleashed. I picked out my skinny jeans, my UGG boots and t-shirt along with a thick hoodie. We lived in Forks the weather was always the same wet cold and miserable.

I dried my hair quickly and bunged it up into a messy bun, the rain and wind would attack it so it was best up and out of the way. I made my bed and quickly walked to Tyler's bedroom and tidied his toys from last night making his bed after. I got a pair of pyjamas out and laid them on his pillow saves the job later. I closed Ty's door and walked towards the living room. Tyler was laid on the sofa.

"Enjoying the cartoons Ty?" I smiled at him.

"Mommy I love you" Tyler replied my eyes drooped. He was the best.

"Well I love you more my little soldier" His eyes lit up. I cleared away his bowl and grabbed a slice of toast for myself. I set up his pushchair and put my bag on the handles I put the rain cover on and grabbed my Blackberry.

"Tyler you gunna hop into your pushchair please" I asked politely. He sat in the pushchair and waited for me to strap him in. I walked over quickly to the TV and turned it off. I pushed the pushchair out the door and onto the hallway landing. I locked the door behind me and walked on towards the lift.

We arrived in the lobby, me and Tyler lived in a lovely set of apartment's on the second floor, lovely neighbours and I really couldn't fault the area. Lovely place especially with young ones. We walked off towards the bus shelter and waited patiently for the bus.

"Tyler you wanna go to the toyshop you have some pocket money from Grandma Renee?"

"YES YES YES please mommy" I pecked him on the cheek. Just then the bus arrived it wasn't packed it never was, the kids are in the school and the parents are at work perfect. I gently tilted the pushchair up and pushed it onto the bus. I paid the bus driver and parked Ty's pushchair in the designated area and sat beside him. It wasn't a long journey to town, I had some food and toiletries to get and also to visit the toy shop witch Tyler desired. The bus arrived at the stop and I walked off with the pushchair. First stop was Americanfood4u we walked in and I picked up a few essentials, bread, milk, butter and pasta. Only cooking for 1 + Ty was easy no mess no fuss. I let Tyler chose some sweets from confectionery section. He was such a well-behaved little boy didn't make a sound, no tantrums and never made a scene.

We visited the drugstore then off to the toyshop. I let Ty out of his pushchair but made him hold my hand, I've never lost him and I don't intend on that either. Tyler was in heaven, there were so many toys, scaletrix, Thomas the tank engines, everything to his heart's desire it was like Christmas. He picked out a lion and a dinosaur of some sort, he loved action figures and often played with them for hours on end he was very placid with his toys. I sat Tyler in his pushchair and walked off towards the cashier. I was stood in the que when somebody bumped me luckily I had the breaks on the pushchair otherwise I would have bumped the person in front of my and hurt my baby.

"Excuse me do you mind" I said sharply.

"I'm so sorry I was miles away" He was stunning, bright green eyes bronzed tousled hair which was a mess but he worked it and he was well built with his pecks peeking through his shirt. He was quite tall too. I was a bit dazzled by him.

"That's okay but you should really watch where your walking" I said more calmly this time. He gazed at me.

"Mommy can we pay now the man's in front of us has moved out of the shop now" He said sweetly. I pushed the pushchair further towards the desk and paid for his toys.

I walked out of the shop after handing Tyler's toys to him.

"Be careful not to drop them Ty" I cooed. I could see his head bobbing up and down to show he was listening. Just as I was about to cross the road the fella from the shop caught my arm.

"Listen I'm so sorry about that in the toyshop I was deciding on the toys to get my sister in laws daughter. Listen can I take you out for a drink or a meal, to properly apologise an all" He said smoothly giving me a crooked smile. I was a little lost for words.

"Urrm... I guess but wait I hardly know you" He smiled at me again.

" Well here's a start my name's Edward and yours is?"

"Isabella but I like to be called Bella and this is Tyler," I said quietly.

He was still holding my arm but he moved his hand down to my wrist.

"Mommy it's starting to wain again can we go to home now please, my lion and t-rex are going to get a bit cold" God I loved him the way he said things so sweetly and effortlessly.

"Of course Ty, look here's my mobile number give me a ring tonight" I smiled sweetly.

"Thankyou again, by little fella" He waved to me and Tyler and watched us as I walked towards the bus shelter.

Well that was a new experience. God he was so good-looking. I caught the bus home with Tyler. It was pouring down heavily and it was also looking a bit foggy. I should be used to this weather by now guess I'm not. I arrived back to the apartments and let myself in. I walked towards the lift slowly and waited for it patiently.

"Ty you wanna make anything when we get upstairs, cake's ? we could do some arts and crafts maybe?" I offered.

"Tyler baby?" I walked around to him and he was fast asleep with his figures side by side in the pushchair, he must be tired how can he be I did all the walking. I kissed his forehead and entered the lift. We arrived on level two and I casually walked to the door. After getting inside I walked over to the thermostat and turned the heating up it was so cold. My fault I smiled. I took the bags off the pushchair and placed them on the sofa. I unstrapped Tyler and carried him to his bed he looked so peacful. I took his little pumps off and his coat and tucked him into his bed and gave him a gentle kiss. I walked out and left the door open ajar once I was in the kitchen I unpacked the food and cleared the bathroom for some of my toiletries.

Once I had done that I walked to the living room and took my UGGS off and placed them by the door. Although I had a three year old I liked things to be organised and tidy I mean I didn't work but that didn't stop me from wanting a clean and presentable house. Before I had Tyler I had worked as a business manager so I had a lot of money in the bank, enough not to work for a little while. Even though Tyler was unplanned I still thought of my future ahead. I had, had him young but he wasn't a mistake and he was the best part of my life. I was defiantly not living of the government funds I was raised better than that. My parents had also made it very clear that if I ever needed help I was to go too them straight away. Renee and Charlie were divorced Charlie had recently met a lovely lady called Claire she was pretty and suited Charlie well and what's more she could cook more than a ready-meals. I hadn't visited him in a while as he lived in Florida. So did Renee just a different part. Renee and Charlie had visited me a couple of months ago to see how I was doing and generally for a visit to see me and Tyler. Renee was married to Phil lovely man, very reserved but so very friendly.

Just as I was about settle down with a coffee and a book my Blackberry buzzed from my bag. I walked over and opened a text message from an un-known number.

_**Bella x it's Edward from the toy shop**_

_**Hope you and Tyler arrived home safely**_

_**So how about that drink or dinner? **_

_**Did I mention that your stunningly beautiful**_

_**Edward :) **_

My mouth dropped open he thinks I'm beautiful well I wonder if he knows He's a greek god, I'll keep that little piece of information to myself for now I giggled. I went and sat on the sofa placing my book on the coffee table.

_**Hi Edward :)**_

_**We arrived home very safely**_

_**Tyler's asleep **_

_**Thank you nobody's ever said that before.**_

_**How about a drink tomorrow evening Tyler's asleep**_

_**and It's getting pretty late I'm sure my friend Rose**_

_**will babysit I'd love to meet up.**_

_**Bella x**_

I put my Blackberry in my hoodie pocket and started reading my book. My phone buzzed again wow he's eager.

_**I'm glad, I couldn't think of anything bad**_

_**happening to you or Tyler. A drink sounds nice**_

_**I look forward to it. Well somebody ought to have**_

_**said that you really are truly beautiful. How about we meet at**_

_**O'neils down south street at about 6:00 or I Could pick you up?**_

_**Edward x**_

_**That sounds brill **_

_**Yup 6:00 it is I look forward**_

_**to seeing you. **_

_**Bella x **_

_**P.S Are you sure that Barbie doll isn't for you ? ;)**_

I was happy about our arrangement now for Rose, gosh this interrogation is going to be heaps of fun, I haven't been on a date for ages So normally I don;t need anybody to babysit for Tyler. I hope Ty will be okay with this he can get over-protective of his mommy. I dial Rose's number.

"_Hey rose how are you?"_

"_Not bad thanks how are you and little man?"_

"_We're not too bad ourselves" I grinned down the phone_

"_Listen I have a favour to ask.. do you and Emmett fancy babysitting Ty tommorow night about 6?" _

"_Of course no he's my little friend, can I ask why" she said and I could hear the cheesy grin at the end of the phone._

"_I have a date!" I grinned like a school girl._

"_Isabella Swan get in there !" She shouted down the phone_

"_Thanks Rose" I said giggling_

"_No worries so tomorrow at 6 your place?"_

"_Yep that's brilliant Rose, I'll leave you some money for a pizza or something_

_thank you again Love you and cya tomorrow bye"_

"_Bye Bells"_

I had a date with Mr. Greek God about time too, I was thrilled to spend time with him.

Please review and let me know what you like and what I could change

Lauren xx


	2. Chapter 2

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 2 Moving forward

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

Previously

_'I had a date with Mr. Greek God about time too, I was thrilled to spend time with him.'_

Tyler woke up at about half 4, he must have had a bad night bless him. He walked into the lounge and came and cuddled with me. I had my arm around his shoulders and he was nuzzling into my side.

"You okay Ty?" I whispered softly.

"Yes mommy are you okay?"

"I'm very good thank you baby" We watched Spongebob for a little while. I decided to tell Tyler where I was going tommorow.

"Tyler mommy's going out with Edward, tomorrow the man from the toyshop, Is that Okay with you baby?" He nodded gently and hugged me again.

"Your going to find somebody that will cuddle with you when I go to sleep?" I nodded

"Maybe we'll see what happens but you know as long as your happy with this, and Rose and Emmy will be babysitting maybe you can get a pizza and show them your new toys huh?"

"YAY EMMY AND ROSIE ARE COMING TO PLAY!" Ty literally screeched.

"Yes baby your gunna have so much fun you can see baby Lizzy, you haven't seen her for a while" I cooed Tyler's face lit up. If I was meeting Edward Tyler had to be happy with the idea whether I was or not It didn't matter, Ty was my life.

Tyler was playing with his new toys while sat in front of the TV, I was in the kitchen preparing dinner. It was 6:00 and I was starving. I decided to cook Macaroni and cheese Tyler's favourite asides take out pizza. I was thinking about mine and Edward's date tomorrow, I was really happy about it but it felt strange dating when I haven't for about 3 years I've concentrated on Tyler and my future and making things safe and happy for him. Once the dinner was cooked I set it down on the dining table and called Tyler up.

"Dinner's ready sweetie, you gunna come and sit with mommy?" I shouted sweetly.

Ty came racing through from the living room and waited for me to lift him up into his chair. I set him down and pushed his chair in. He was learning to feed himself but he still struggled sometimes so I set my chair next to him and helped him out if he dropped anything. I enjoyed home cooking, put my mind at rest and I knew exactly what was going into Tyler's food.

After eating I put the plates into the dishwasher and cleaned the table. Tyler was playing with his toys again.

"Ty you gunna come have a bath it's getting near to your bedtime baby?" I shouted through from the bathroom. I was running him a bath, I emptied some of his favourite toys into the bath knowing he would get to doing that anyway.

Tyler came flying through the bathroom into my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Hello to you too" I tickled him and smiled at him with a cheeky grin. I took his t-shirt, jeans socks and briefs of and popped him into the bath. He started playing with his water pistole.

"Ty you sleepy buddy?" He nodded but still had the energy to play with his dragon and the shapes that stuck to the wall when they were damp. I washed his hair and put a little bit of shower gel on him. Washed it off and got a luke warm flannel and washed his chocolate brownie shadow from around his mouth.

"Teeth time, open wide Tyler" I brushed his teeth with his electric toothbrush. I filled the glass from the sink with water so he could gargle. After he'd had a bath I wrapped him in his towel and carried him like a baby to his room. He smiled and had some bubbled on his forehead and still stuck in his hair. I kissed his tiny nose then laid him on his bed. I dried his hair and his body and put his toddler pull-ups on along with his dark blue pyjamas and plaid top. I combed his hair gently. He crawled into his bed and propped his head up.

"You want some milk?"

"Yes pwease mommy" He said quietly.

"Mommy won't be 2 seconds, how about you pick a book out for mommy to read when she gets back?"

"Yay!" He screamed

I walked of towards the kitchen and put some milk in his t-rex cup and placed it into the microwave for 30 seconds. When it was done I let it cool then walked to Tyler's bedroom, he was sat up with a book on his lap waiting for me to read it to him. I set the cup down on his bedside table. I got into his bed with him and he cuddled into my side. I started reading the story quietly to him so he didn't hype up or fidget. Within 5 minutes he had drunk his warm milk and was snuggled underneath his duvet with his bunny rabbit from when he was a baby. I kissed his forehead gently and pulled the cover from over his face and put his pillow down a little. I got up and put his book back on the shelf and too his cup with me to the kitchen. My turn. I washed Ty's cup up and popped it back into the cupboard, I wondered off to my bedroom and got my pyjama's out. I slept in some black Nike shorts and an over-sized t. I went back into the living room and picked up my MAC and it's charger, I turned the TV off and the kitchen and living room light's and made sure the window's where closed. I quickly popped to Ty's room and left the door open ajar and went off to my bedroom.

I got comfy in bed and set my Mac up hitching it on my knee's. I logged straight onto Facebook and checked my notifications and messages. Rose had left me a few wall-post's and tagged me in a picture of her me and Tyler when we went down to the beach. Emmett had invited me to play some war games just because he wastes time on Facebook doesn't mean I like too. I smile at the thought of him sat ogling War games deeply content. I hope he doesn't forget he has a baby daughter. I giggled. I would have searched for Edward but I had no idea what his last name was, I didn't really fancy going through a thousand Edward's. I checked my hotmail and sent an email to Renee and Charlie. Renee loved the internet and even though she repelled technology she could just about work the internet. Charlie would check when he went to work, when it came to the internet or his flat screen 52 inch TV, the TV won mostly.

**Hey Charlie (Claire) and Renee (& Phil)**

**Just sending you a quick email before I head off to bed.**

**Me and Tyler are doing brilliantly I hope you come and visit soon**

**or I could come to you. I miss you both dearly and I hope your both okay**

**Oh Charlie how's Claire ? Say me and Ty said hey. You too Renee let me know how Phil's leg is doing.**

**Ty says Hey to you too, he's sound asleep. **

**I love you both :)**

**Bella & Tyler Swan x :)**

I logged off my Mac and rested it on my bedside table. I laid my pillows down and turned the table lamp of, and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke up at 10:00 , when I woke up I Thought it was odd that Tyler wasn't jumping around on my bed like he usually did. I turned over and he was laying on the other side of the double bed with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head. So that's why, arr he must have got up in the middle of the night and came in here that's why he's so tired this morning. I leaned over quietly and kissed his cheek. I quickly put my dressing gown on and wondered to the living room. Everything was untouched just the way I liked it. I walked over to the kettle and made my self a coffee, while the kettle was boiling I found my Blackberry. There was a an unread text I opened it, and noticed it was from Edward.

I looked at the time it was sent 8:00am, wow he's an early bird I wonder what he does for a living.

_**Morning beautiful**_

_**I thought I'd text you and make sure we**_

_**was still up for the drinks at O'neils**_

_**How are you and Tyler slept well ? **_

_**Edward x**_

Wow he really seems genuine. I decide to text him back once I've got Tyler up and dressed and fed. I finish my coffee off and go to wake Tyler up. He's sprawled across the whole bed now, who knew somebody so tiny could take up so much room. I walk over to the other side of the bed and nudge him a little bit.

"Tyler baby,.. Tyler time to get up sleepy head it's very late, nearly 11:00, baby time to get up" He rolls over and makes to sit up and smiles at me.

"Morning mommy" Ty says sweetly while coughing his voice is a little croaky I hope he's not getting poorly.

"You feel okay baby?" He nod's but not ecclesiastically. I feel his forehead with the back of my hand and it's incredibly sweaty.

"You want a nice cool bath toot's?" He nod's again I pick him up and carry him to the bathroom, he slowly rests his head on my shoulder. I set him down on my lap and take his damp pyjama's of and sit him in a bath that was currently running.

I quickly wash his body and his hair and pop him out of the bath onto my lap, I wrap him in his towel and carry him to my bedroom. I put some old shorts and his vest on and set him in my bed after drying his hair quickly with the towel.

"Mommy be back in a second , I'm gunna get some medicine" I got the calpol and stalk back to my room. I feed Tyler the medicine and let him swallow with some of the water on my bedside table. I shut the blinds down and let him sleep some more. I decide to text Edward our date shall have to be postponed I'm not leaving Tyler when he's ill he needs his mom and I want complete piece of mind. I set about texting Edward well I wonder how well this will go down I hope he understands.

Please review x

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 3 Tyler's got the flu

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

Previously

_I decide to text Edward our date shall have to be postponed I'm not leaving Tyler when he's ill he needs his mom and I want complete piece of mind. I set about texting Edward well I wonder how well this will go down I hope he understands. _

I decided this was the right time to let Edward know about the date

_**Hey Edward **_

_**Bella here I really hope you understand **_

_**what I'm about to tell you, and No I'm not blowing you off**_

_**Tyler's come over with the flu and a cough, and well I don't **_

_**want to leave him in his state he's clingy so he will want me.**_

_**I think we should post-pone our date until he's better, or unless..**_

_**no that's all I just thought I'd let you know **_

_**Bella x**_

I pressed send and awaited his reply. I checked on Tyler, he was now up the other end of the bed snoozing, I could just make out his nose peeking out form under the covers. I pulled the duvet back a little bit and checked his temperature it had dropped a little since earlier, the medicine must be doing it's job. I walked back out leaving the door open slightly. I walked over to the couch with a coffee and my book that I had yet to start. There was still no reply from Edward I hope this is a sign that he's working and he hasn't received the text yet. I felt very nervous when I sent it , I didn't want to let him down even though he really is a complete stranger. I settled down on the sofa and began reading my book, it was probably about love I have no clue I just picked it up in the book shop hoping to get something out of it but it really wasn't doing much for me at all it was quite dull actually. I settled on the couch and started playing a game on my phone sadly, I felt I was turning into a smaller version of Emmett.

It was half 3 when I heard shuffling coming from my bedroom, that would mean little man's up and awake. I set my phone on the table and paced to the bedroom.

"You okay baby?" I asked softly. Tyler was rubbing his eyes and nodding at the same time. I walked over to the bed and sat down, whilst Tyler crawled and came and sat on my lap cuddling into me. I kissed his cheek repeatedly and he nuzzled further into my hair. He looked really drained and exhausted but I couldn't let him go back to sleep that would be torture for him tonight. I carried him through to the living room and laid him on the sofa, I put some cartoons on for him and decided to make him a drink and something light to eat. I walked into the kitchen poured him some juice from the fridge into a sippy cup and a dry slice of toast with a thin spread of jam on it and carried it through to him.

"Tyler you want some toast and juice it might make you feel a little bit better" I cooed softly.

"Yes pwease mommy" He smiled at me and came and sat nearer to me on the sofa. He sat patiently and ate the toast leaving the crust, he downed his juice really quickly.

"Does that feel better now baby?" I said

"Very better thankyou mommy" He replied smiling.

"How about you lay here and I get you some comfy clothes then mommy will read you a story?"

"Will that make my tummy stop hurting ?" he replied softly.

"Well mommy can't promise that but it might make you feel a little happier, I'll tell you what mommy will get you some more juice, some clean clothes and I'll pick a story book from the shelf then you can lay with mummy and I'll rub your tummy, and see if it get's better that way huh Ty?"

"I think that's a gwood idea mommy, I love you" I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Ty, lots and lots" I snuggled and gave him a hug before going to his room and fetching him some clean clothes and a storybook.

I walked back into the living room to find Tyler on his bean bag curled up in a ball shape, close to the TV.

"Ty you want to put some clean clothes on?"

"Yes please" he uncurled from his ball and walked lazily over to the sofa. He sat on my lap and lifted his arm in the air. I pulled the damp and clingy vest over his head and his pyjamas bottoms and put a t-shirt and some baggy shorts on him and set him gently down next to me. I ran to the bathroom grabbed a cool flannel and put his damp pyjamas into the washing basket, then stalked back into the living room. Tyler was sipping away at his juice, god I hated it when he was ill he makes me smiles when he's happy and laughing but he's not up for anything. I love him so much hurts to see him tired. He crawled and settled on my lap waited for me to read him a story that I had promised him. I read the whole 10 page book to him and he occasionally pointed to a picture or a colour. He cuddled into me but he was using all of his tiny will-power not to give in and close his eyes.

After a while I laid down and pulled Tyler close to me and we must have both drifted off. The next thing I know my blackberry is ringing constantly. I climbed over Ty and grabbed my phone from the kitchen worktop.

"_Hi it's Rose you okay Bella you never replied to my text?" Rose said and I automatically put my hand to my mouth._

"_Omg I'm sorry me and Tyler fell asleep I was meant to ring you_

_and say that you don't need to babysit, Tyler's come down with the flu_

_and I think he need's his mom, it's unfair to you and Emmett and especially_

_Lizzy I don't want you getting ill" I rushed out._

"_You sure Bell's I don't mind I mean Emmett could stay home with Lizzy if you wanted?"_

"_No don't be silly it's fine honestly I've texted my date and said if we could post-pone it_

_but he hasn't replied yet so I'll leave it at that, but thank you so much for the favour, your such a good friend I really don't know what I'd do without you" I grinned down the phone_

"_No worries at all , I hope Ty gets better soon bless him, listen you fancy doing lunch at mine next week or we could do it at yours feels like I haven't seen you for bloody donkey's years" Rose chimed giggling_

"_Arr yeah that would be brilliant, missing you like crazy Tyler should be better by then, I'm sure I'll chat with you during the week, I still have this date as well but yeah defiantly do lunch sometime, thank you again Rose love you. Bye" I said_

"_Bye hun" Rose ended the call._

As soon as I got off the phone to Rose about 50 emails busted through onto my blackberry and a text from Edward. Oh God here goes all I could think of was that it wasn't going to be full of abuse and that I hoped he understood. I selected the message and started reading.

_**Bella, I totally understand**_

_**Tyler is your flesh and blood of course he's important**_

_**Listen when Tyler's better and he's not clingy **_

_**we can meet up don't sweat it. Maybe I could ring you**_

_**I'd love to come round and get to know you a bit better**_

_**Maybe I could urrm come round to your house or flat **_

_**I'd really like to spend time with you. **_

_**Edward x **_

I must be grinning like a dizzy school girl he really is serious about getting to know me, and I can safely say that I'd very much like to get to know him. He doesn't seem to have a type, he didn't care that I had a 3 year old son, he just generally and genuinely seemed interested in getting to know me better. I was so happy that I was back out there in the 'dating world' as Rose likes to call it. I was snapped out of my daydream of my date with Edward by Tyler grizzling a little.

"You okay baby?" I said with a sympathetic grin. He cuddled with me in the crook of my neck and placed his head. Tyler and me always had cuddles it was our routine, we really wouldn't go a day without a cuddle. Hmm so Edward wants to come round. Yeah that seems reasonable I mean I can introduce him as a friend to Tyler, because that is what he is a friend. For now.

_**Edward**_

_**I'm happy you understand, I was a bit nervous to tell**_

_**you just because I don't know how you deal with news like that.**_

_**:') I'd be thrilled for you to come round to the flat, I mean Tyler will be**_

_**in bed at around 7 and that way if he does wake up I can attend to him.**_

_**Thankyou for being so understanding. **_

_**Here's my addy Bella**_

_**90 Brooke Apartments**_

_**Number 4 Level 2 **_

_**See you in awhile x**_

"Tyler Edward the man from the toyshop is going to come round later, and see me and you, would you like that?" He shrugged a little.

"I guess so, but maybe I will go to sleep if I get tired though, so maybe I won't be able to say hello and bye bye to him." This boy cold not get more adorable if he tried, he always put a smile on my face. I kissed his cheek.

"Well Im sure he will forgive you if you get a little sleepy I told him that your tummy was a little bit upset" He smiled.

"Well that is very okay with me mommy"

He leaned over and gave me a cuddle and kiss and tickled my neck.

"You want anything to eat you've only had a little bit of toast this morning Ty?"

"Cwould I have some urrm... hmm some pasta please?" I smiled I knew that would be sure to make him happy.

"Of course you can baby, mommy will make it then I will pop you in the bath okay?" He nodded and turned the TV on, he snuggled back on the sofa with a big fluffy throw that I keep on there.

I boiled some pasta and made the cheese sauce. I served it in his bowl and took it to him on a tray with a fresh glass of orange juice.

"You going to sit up toots?" I cooed. Tyler sat up straight against the arm rest.

"Do you want to feed yourself or mommy do it?" He contemplated.

"Cwan you feed me today mommy please?" I nodded

"Mommy sure can baby" I sat next to him and started spooning him the pasta.

I put his bowel and cub into the sink and went to call him.

"Tyler bath time" He walked with his drowsy legs dragging across the floor.

I ran the bath half way with warm water and put a few drops of bubble bath in. I I took his clothes of and popped him into the bath quickly. I blew the bubbles that were on my hand into Tyler's face and he did it to me. I washed his hair quickly and pulled him out of the bath onto my lap. I wrapped him in one of my large fluffy soft towels and carried him through to my bedroom. I dried his hair and combed it with my brush with the soft bristles. I quickly put him in a vest and some shorts.

"You want some water/juice and some cookies toots?"

"Mommy can I just have some juice pwease my throat is very dry and it tickles" I nodded

"Of course you can I'll bring it in for you, then you can have a nice sleep and you should feel better soon. Do you think you need any more medicine?"

"mmhm no thankyou mommy my belly is very bad anymore."

"Okay baby, I won't be long" I walked out of my bedroom with Tyler's towel and dropped it in the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen and poured some juice from the fridge into his sippy cup and carried it back into my bedroom. I placed it on the bedside table. It was 7:00 and Tyler was shattered he was snoozing on my side of the bed bless him. I pulled the blinds down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

I tidied the living room and kitchen up quickly I jumped in the shower knowing If I had a bath I would get comfy and relaxed and probably not want to get out. I washed my hair jumped out of the shower and got changed in Tyler's room. I put my black skinny jeans on, a white vest and my blue and black chequered shirt on. Just as I was drying my hair I heard the intercom buzz. OMG he's here. Well Bella no time like the present I applied a little lip gloss and went to let him in. Here goes.

Please review x

Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 4 He's.. perfect

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

Previously

_'OMG he's here. Well Bella no time like the present I applied a little lip gloss and went to let him in. Here goes.'_

I walked over to the intercom and picked up the phone.

"Hey, come in you can take the lift if you want" I said a little breathlessly

"Hey Bella, will do " He replied effortlessly. I waited by my door with butterflies invading my stomach. He knocked the door quietly, and I took a large intake of air. I put my hand on the latch and opened it.

"Hey. Again" He said gazing at me.

"Hey, how are you" I gazed back at him.

"Well I'm a whole lot better now I've finally seen you" He grinned and I was sure my face turned a deep crimson colour. Oh gosh how embarrassing.

"Well you know how to make a girl blush that's for sure, but yeah it's nice to see you too, please come in" I offered and Edward walked in casually. Wow he smelt delicious. I leaded him over to the living room.

"Now Here is the real question wine or beer?" He sat down as he answered

"Well Miss Swan that depends on the wine?" He said with a cheeky wink. My stomach did a somersault.

"I think it's called Pinot Blanc excuse my bad pronunciation" I giggled.

"Well then Pino Blanc it is" He replied in an equally awful attempt at the name of the wine.

I poured 2 glasses and carried them to the living room and handed Edward a glass.

"So I was considering asking you this over text but now your here, what is your profession if you don't mind me asking?" He smiled.

"I'm actually a doctor in training as my father calls it" I grinned.

"Wow. So you have quite a time consuming job do you enjoy it?" I asked intrigued

"Yeah I love it, although I'm just training it's really inspiring and I love the feeling that I'm helping somebody." I smiled.

"You seem very passionate about it and you said you dad works there?"

"Yeah he actually introduced me to the practice manager there." wow he really knows what he's on about.

"How about you do you work?"Oh the best bit .

"Well since I have Tyler I'm not working at the moment but before I had him I was a sucessful business manager so my mother calls it so I saved for the future and well Tyler is my future" Edward grinned.

"How is He?" Edward said

"He's okay he's camped out in my big double bed"I giggled softly

"Well I hope he gets better soon"

"Me too I hate seeing him this way, he's normally full of laughter and bouncing about"

We talked more about our jobs and hobbies It seems as though Edward enjoys quite expensive hobbies like flying and gliding.

It came to 9oclock.

"You want some more wine" I offered generously .

"Oh I'd love some, even though you trying to say the name of the wine was pretty funny, it taste's crisp."

"Well I'm sorry but but language skills aren't up to much" I said containing a smile. I wondered of to the kitchen and poured out some more wine.

"You want anything to eat?" I called

"No I'm fine thanks I had a bite to eat before I came".

I walked back into the living room and took my seat a little closer to Edward this time. We were watching a late night movie but I had no idea what it was called. After a while he slipped his arm carefully but subtly around the back of my shoulders I cuddled in closer to him. I was just drifting of to sleep when I heard Tyler crying my eyes darted open.

"hey" Edward said

"Hey, I can't believe I've fallen asleep on our date"

"Your a single mother its acceptable, do you want me to go see if he's okay?" Edward offered.

"Sure that's' only if you don't mind" I replied a little groggy.

"Of course not, see you in a minute" Edward walked over to my room and I could hear him talking to Tyler.

I leant back on the sofa then decided to go see how Edward and Tyler were getting on. I walked over to my door and opened it quietly. I was shocked at what I saw next, Tyler was laid in Edward's arms with his legs resting on the bed, and Edward was rubbing his stomach.

"Now that deserves a picture" I said quietly as I Could see Tyler's eyes closing. Edward smiled.

"You have one special little boy here" He grinned. I walked over to the bed and sat beside Edward an Tyler and pulled me gently into a half held embrace with him. Was it too soon for this, to tell you the truth and say that it was would be a lie because I felt safe with Edward. Tyler dropped off to sleep at about half 10 stirring a little. We left him to sleep , Edward held my hand all the way too the door.

"Well it is getting incredibly late Miss Swan, and I have to be up very up tommorow, so I guess I had better go even though I really don't want to" He whined He brought my hand up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on the top of my hand. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well I don't want you to go either, I've really enjoyed this evening." I moved closer to him as he pulled me by the waist to him. He gently kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back, his hands were at the bottom of my spine and I had my hands in his hair pulling the little tuft of hair at his neck which made him groan into my mouth.

Edward finished the kiss and hugged me again.

"I'll ring you tomorrow when I finish work, by the way you looked heartbreakingly beautiful tonight Bella, until tomorrow Good-night" I stood a little starstruck.

"Until then goodnight" and he kissed me quickly on the lips again.

"Bye" I uttered. He walked out of the door and I watched him as he waited for the lift. God he was the beautiful one and he just kissed me. I checked the mirror by the door and my cheeks were cream and roses. I looked flushed and I had a subtle glow on my cheeks. I was smiling and couldn't even force myself to not smile. I walked to the kitchen and looked at the wine bottle, and laughed back to mine and Edward's moment earlier. I cleared the kitchen away and walked to my bedroom. Tyler was now sprawled across the bed, that means I have to move him without waking him up, that should be fun but I smiled anyway. Hoping my baby will feel better soon. I put my Nike shorts on and my oversize t and climbed into bed after moving Tyler ever so gently. I went to put my phone on silent and noticed a text.

_**Bella x**_

_**Thankyou for such an interesting evening**_

_**I think the ending of the date was the best part**_

_**You really made my day worth while, Can't wait for part 2**_

_**Tell Tyler I said bye and I'll see him soon. I hope that's if you want**_

_**to do this again I mean I don't know how it was for you but I really**_

_**enjoyed this. Good night Bella**_

_**Edward x**_

Oh my god he wants to this again. Yes Yes and yes Mr Cullen so do I. I decide to text him back.

_**Edward x **_

_**Shouldn't I be thanking you for the evening**_

_**I mean you really did make it worth MY while,**_

_**your expertise in the kissing department surely**_

_**reach 100% :') **_

_**Of course I want to this again, maybe we can go out some time**_

_**next week or this weekend ? Tyler's temperature has gone down**_

_**so I hope he feels better tomorrow. I'll tell him you said that :)**_

_**Good night Edward x **_

_**P.S you were really good with him x**_

I put my phone on silent and gently cuddled up to Ty, making sure I didn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful. I pulled the duvet further up and dreamt of the kiss, of Edward, of him being in mine and Tyler's life.

~oOo~

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing about traffic news or something like that. I think the wine got to me a little last night. Or was it that kiss. Tyler was laid next to me cuddling up to my pillow. How did he get that I thought. I got up and decided to get myself ready then I'd see how Tyler felt. I jumped into the shower and flashbacks of mine and Edward's kiss filled my head I felt the blood creep into my cheeks. Bella Swan you kissed him your in there! I sadly gave myself a mental talking to about the kiss and how I shouldn't expect anything out of it but I wasn't convinced. I dried my hair with the towel and changed into my skinny jeans, purple Vans and my purple Nike Just Do it T-shirt. I walked back to the bedroom and Tyler was sat up drinking some of my juice from last night.

"How you feeling sweetie?" I cooed

"Much much bwetter thank you mommy, I think when Edward rubbed my belly better it got better when I went to sleep" He had defiantly perked up, he was smiling and he seemed back to his normal self.

"Well I'm very glad to have you feeling better" I smiled.

"Mommy is Edward going to sleep with you now when you feel lonely without me?" I smiled but looked a little confused

"What makes you say that baby?"

"Well I peeked out of the door last night and he was hugging you like Tyler does, then he gave you a swoppy kiss" I looked shocked even by a 3 year old that was a good summary.

"Maybe Ty, we'll see how it goes but mommy likes him alot" Tyler walked over and put his hands up in the air for a cuddle. I was in my happy place I had a beautiful son and I was on my way to being with Edward. I was more than happy.


	5. Chapter 5

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 5 Part 2

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

Previously

_'I was in my happy place I had a beautiful son and I was on my way to being with Edward. I was more than happy.'_

I held my hand out for Tyler to take and we walked to the kitchen, Tyler was now holding my pinkie finger, and going on about his new toys. Yep Tyler was back and happy, it must have been a 24 hour thing, I was glad he was over the worst he was so much more lively when he was well.

"Mommy can you put me on this stool pwease?" He pointed to the breakfast bar stool. I walked over and lifted him up.

"With pleasure poppet" I cooed.

"So seen as your feeling better what would you like fro breakfast today Ty?" His eyes were big and brown he defiantly took after me with the colour.

"Hmm, urrrm could I have Cinnamon Toast Crunch pwease?" I nodded

"Of course you can baby" I replied and started pouring the crispy flakes into his bowl. I poured cool half fat milk in with them and placed them at the breakfast bar with his juice.

Just as I was about to sit next to Tyler, my blackberry buzzed.

_**Good-morning Beautiful**_

_**How's little man?, tell him I say Hey**_

_**I was thinking of dropping in on my lunch hour**_

_**Is it strange that I miss you when I'm not with you and Tyler**_

_**See you soon if it's okay**_

_**Edward x**_

I sat with Tyler, he was enjoying his breakfast and I could here him crunching away.

"Hey baby would you like Edward to visit you at lunch time?" Tylers eyes lit up, I think they'll get along extremely well even better because Tyler was feeling better.

"yes pwease mommy, is he gonna come here and play with my new toys?" He asked seriously.

"Well I'm sure if you ask him nicely he would love to play with you and your new toys baby?, how about that huh?" He nodded so enthusiastically I thought he was going to go hyper, but he didn't.

"I'll tell Edward kay?" He nodded again and smiled whilst forcing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I started texting Edward.

_**Morning Beautiful yourself :') **_

_**Tyler's fine – I possibly let on that you would**_

_**be coming round any-ways Tyler's adamant that**_

_**your going to play with him and his new toys **_

_**and maybe while your at it you can attend to me to :) **_

_**Can't wait for you to be here**_

_**Bella x**_

I sent the text and didn't know I had held my breath until I let out a huff.

"Well-done Tyler" I said after he was showing me his bowl to prove he'd finished. Bless him. I kissed him on the top of his head gently. He had a glowing smile, which always seemed to make me smile uncontrollably. I washed his bowl up quickly and topped up his glass with fresh orange juice.

"Ty, I'm gunna run a bath for you and you can with your toys yeah?"

"Yes mommy I'll be there soon"

"Oi cheeky!" I giggled. He grinned his cheesiest grin at me, his dimples were showing and it made me clutch his cheeks between my fingers.

"My gorgeous gorgeous boy" He grinned again and stalked off to the bathroom and I followed him. He sat on the toilet seat eyeing up the toys behind the bath. That seemed to be his talent playing with toys, I mean he plays with them all the time unlike some kids that throw things of course.

I sat on the edge of the bath and poured some bubble bath in, then turn t the taps on and ran it half way.

"Come on toots" I said as I took his pyjama bottoms of and sat him in the bath. I got some bubbles from behind Ty and made him jump by blowing them at him.

"Mommy when will Edward get here I weally wanna show him my new toys" I smiled at his gesture.

"Urrm I think at about lunch time baby, did he tell you he was a doctor?" Tyler opened his mouth in a little bit of shock.

"That's weally good he's helping poorly people" I nodded.

"It's really god toots, when Edward gets here later maybe you can ask him about some of the things he does when he's working huh?"

"Yes mommy" Ty said sincerely. I pulled the plug out and lifted Tyler out of the bath and wrapped him in his towel. I carried him like a baby into his room he still had sudsy bubbles on his chin, as I went to open the door he blew them straight into my face and laughed his head off.

"You really think that's funny Ty?" I said shocked but joking. I kissed his cheek then tickled him until he couldn't say stop any more. He was giggling uncontrollably.

I put Ty into some of his combat jeans and a yellow t-shirt with black pumps. He was sat on the sofa playing with his action figures pretending they were superhero's I think. I wanted to have alone time with Edward, I really missed him god I've only known him for a week and I'm falling all over him. I shook my head to dismiss the stupid pep talk I had with myself. I decided to ring Rose and ask if she could have Tyler for a couple of hours ,I mean if me and Edward got carried away well.. let's just say Tyler didn't need to see the holy land any time soon.

I dialled Rose's number a little anxious she was my best friend I had nothing to be worried about.

"Hey Rose, It's Bella" I smiled down the phone she was so easy to talk too.

"Hey Bells how are you and little man, is he feeling better?" I nodded down the phone along with answering.

"He's back to his normal peppy self playing with his action figures, Listen is that offer still open for you to look after Tyler for the night?" I felt a little cheeky asking her to have him for the night but that was the only way I would get closer to Edward.

"Most defiantly, haven't seen the kid in a while and I'm sure him and Emmett have some catch up to do on the Lakers" I chuckled down the phone.

"Arrr thanks Rose, really a big load off my mind"

"Any time babe I'm always a phone call away, So how about Thursday lunch yeah?"

"Most defiantly and it's my treat this time" I said sternly.

"If you say so Bells, cya soon bye"

"Bye"

"Tyler Rose and Emmett are gunna look after you tonight tuts, that okay baby?"

"Yes mommy, but where are you goin to gwo?" He looked up at me a little confused.

"Edward is going to come and see me tonight, Haven't seen him in a while baby, that's all" I said smiling.

"So Iwm goin to see my fwriend's and you gonna see your's?" He was good at summarising I'll give him that.

"Yep, A little birdy told me Emmett and a present for you" I love seeing his face light up, his eyes big and wary.

"OH a prwesent I wove it when Uncle Emmett gives me prwesents there always weally good" I grin. I clear up around the house a little and decided to text Edward I mean he was originally meant to be coming at lunch, I've got some persuading to do.

_**Edward, hey it's Bella**_

_**I'm still up for Lunch but a friend**_

_**of mine is having Tyler for the night,**_

_**if you don't have plans maybe you'd like **_

_**to come round this evening as well. But only**_

_**if you want to **_

_**Bella x**_

I didn't mind housework, I didn't particularly like it but it passed the day along, when Tyler goes to nursery I'd have to get a job, I left my company when I was 7 months pregnant but because I knew I would be a single mother I decided to leave, maternity leave didn't cover how much time I would have needed off. After cleaning the bathroom I head over to the living room and find Tyler with his toybox, the toys are no longer in the toybox but scattered all across the living room.

"Tyler You know you can get all of these toys back but what did I say?" I say

"That I hafta put them all back into the box when I'm bored of playing with them" He whine's a little.

"Good tuts" I Wink at him and his eyes twinkle along with a cheesy grin on his face which shows his tiny dimples.

"Mommy, I'm a tiny bit hungry what foods do we have to eat?" He asks innocently

"We have bagels, toast, or some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" I say because I know there all of his favourite's, he looks at me a little bit surprised, I personally think He'll choose the sandwich, I only let him have it occasionally because it tends to make him hyper but since he's going to Rose's tonight he deserves a little treat. It's coming to 1:00 and Edward still hasn't texted me back it worries me when he doesn't but I know he's on call so that's why. Tyler is in his room reading books well showing his action figures including the t-rex the pictures in the books.

I grab Tyler's rucksack from next to his boots and put his pyjamas a clean set of clothes and underwear for him, a few books and some of his cars and a bottle of juice, I like to know iv'e sent him to Rose's prepared even though He's not shy at all to ask for anything. So outgoing and confident but not over confident or cocky well sometimes when he's tired or moody. The time's ticking away and I glance at my Blackberry there's a message from Edward.

_**Hey Bella**_

_**Sorry It took me a while to reply**_

_**I'll be round at half 1, 2 at the latest**_

_**had a few duties to attend to. This evening**_

_**sounds great How about 7:00 ,**_

_**Can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Edward x**_

A sigh of relief flows through my body thanking god he replied otherwise I would have been sat her on my own tonight. I'm looking forward to spending time with him, I want him to cuddle me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear just us two.


	6. Chapter 6

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 6 Getting closer.. much closer

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

Bella's POV

Previously

"_A sigh of relief flows through my body thanking god he replied otherwise I would have been sat her on my own tonight. I'm looking forward to spending time with him, I want him to cuddle me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear just us two."_

Tyler's having a little nap in his room, I don't know whether to wake him up so he can see Edward otherwise there could be a big debate, but if I do wake him up there's a chance a big chance that he will be very moody and grouchy. I'm sat on Facebook bored out of my head and I'm waiting for Edward. Nervously you know the whole sweaty palms kinda nervous. By two o clock I was pacing across my living room and busying myself pouring a glass of juice. Just as I was closing the fridge the intercom buzzed. I almost screamed by contained it, why was I acting like a 15 year old. I mentally slapped myself on the way over to the intercom. I picked up the phone with steady hands.

"Hey"

"Wanna let me up I don't fancy having a conversation out here in the pouring down rain" I giggled and he returned the chuckle.

"Oh go on then since you put it that way" I could see him smiling through the tv on the intercom. I pressed the button to let him in. I checked my appearance in the mirror again, my cheeks were a little flushed but not obvious and my eyes were sparkling a little. I opened the door and he was there, I had to calm down my breathing.

"Hello again" He said calm and cooly.

"Hello yourself" I winked. He took my hand and we locked out fingers together, I lead him over to the sofa.

"What a nice welcome" He said

"Hello hostess with the mostess" I replied sarcasm dripping in my reply. He sat down on the sofa pulling me down with him.

"So... I have a little surprise for you, and no it's not my doctors scrubs" I grinned

"Who said I wanted them anyways ?"

"I thought all women liked a man in uniform, am I missing something" I chuckled.

"Don't be ..." Before I could answer him he was kissing me passionatly on the lips , his hand was on the small of my back, my hands were in his hair roaming free, he groaned into my mouth, god it was so sexy. Edward's hands were on my ass and he was teasing me grazing my jaw with his teeth. I was chuckling

"Ssshh, you don't wanna wake Tyler up" I was still laughing, like hiding in a closet in school giggling uncontrollably trying not to get found with your skirt where it shouldn't be. On the floor with the boy there too.

"Hey don't sidetrack me with your kissing expertise, What's the surprise?" I ask excited He grins, his eyes twinkling, he's still holding me on his lap and laying butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Well pretty lady, I've been given the whole afternoon off, the evening as well so I guess that gives us time too.." I dip into kiss him again Edward's hands are around my waist pulling me to him further and further. After a while Edward stops kissing me, and sets me down next to him.

"Is.. is this like. What we're doing is it too much?" Edward asks seriously. I take his hand in mine and he rubs my knuckles softly.

"Listen if this was too much I wouldn't be sat here kissing you, and I wouldn't have let you meet Tyler, why do you... think this is too soon or something?" I asked a little nervous. He's the most genuine, gentle and good looking man I've met for a long time. A very long time. Edward puts his hand on my cheek and rubs it slowly.

"No, really I don't but I think we could really make this work and I don't want to rush you into anything, I don't want to do anything that could push you away."

I put my nose to Edward's.

"I wanna make this work to and I think your going the right way about it" I kiss him gently three times on his lips. We sit on the sofa cuddling with each-other.

"So Missy how's Ty, he feeling better?" I nod enthusiastically

"He was very happy when he woke up he's not 100% but he's happier, just draining for him I guess"

"Well I'm 100% sure about you and Tyler" Edward whispers in my ear. He gently grasps my chin and begins to kiss me. Now I'm getting really into this kiss and then.

"EDWARD!" I hear nobody but Ty's voice screech across the living room.

"Hello baby" I coo.

"Well Hello there young man, how your nap?" Edward says so childlike.

"Well it was okay but then I heard some people's talking so I woke up" Ty says with a hoarse voice.

"Arr I'm sorry Tyler that was us" I say sincerely.

"That's okay mommy" Tyler replies.

"So you ready to go See Rose & Emmett?" I see Edward's expression change,

"Yeah Mommy I'm gonna see ickle Lizzy and oh! Oh Emmett has a present for me" he yelps.

"I know baby, because Emmett is your bestest friend right?" I asked sincerely knowing there so close, like brothers.

"So you both know Emmett and Rose?" Edward says.

"Yeah I've known Rose since school and well Emmett I think she met at college or something"

I reply.

"Oh well then a very small world, because Emmett happen's to be a close friend of mine" he smirks.

"I've never seen you about have you been hiding from me?" He grins

"Never". He grins and kisses me gently.

I pull away from the kiss a little quickly and look at Tyler he's sat watching the TV. Huh how about that ayy even in the same room he doesn't notice bless him. At 5:00 the intercom buzzes.

"That must be Rose, Tyler come here tuts" I hollar.

"Bye Edward, cya soon" Tyler says as he's walking towards me

"Bye little man, very soon dude" Edward hollars back. I let Rose up and start putting Ty's shoes on along with his bomber jacket. I unlock the door and welcome Rose up.

"It's been too long Bells" is Rose's first sentence.

"Too long babe, come in, he's all set too go, thanks again, I wouldn't normally ask but yeah you know what I mean." I nod.

"Don't be silly Bella, everybody needs a day off occasionally, I'm happy to have him he's as good as gold with Lizzie and Emmett" She rubs my arm sympathetically. I hug her tightly I really missed her but she had a family we couldn't party wildly every night like we used to, I miss them days but I love Tyler.

"hey Mr, where's my kiss and huggles?" I ask pretending to sound hurt. He turns to look at me grabs me around my back and hugs me tight, he's not used to this but I know he'll be fine. I just need this time. This time with Edward.

"Thanks again Rose, ring me if you need anything I'll be home all night" I say calmly.

"Will do, listen enjoy yourself okay you deserve it, love you babe cya tommorow, I'll drop him off when your ready" I hugged Rose and waved to Tyler as he walked out the door with Rose. I walked back over to the living room. Edward's sat watching the TV Sport probably. I smile to myself.

"How was he?" Edward asks genuinely interested.

"Arr he was fine, I don't normally leave him but yeah he seem good with it" He pulled me into his arms and cuddled me. It came to 6:00 oclock and my tummy started grumbling.

"Hey how about we order Pizza, your not a plain cheese lover are you?" Edward looked serious then burst into a fit of laughter.

"And so what if I am, nothing wrong with a little bit of plain cheese" Edward pulled me in closer to him and grasped my chin, he kissed me roughly and ended it gently.

"So the pizza.. want me to order beautiful?" Edward murmured in my ear. I nod and blush at the same time, nobody has ever called me beautiful except Edward. Jacob didn't even compliment me in the simplest form. I decide to pour some glasses of wine while Edward orders the pizza. Mmmhm so crisp.

Just as I was putting the wine back in the fridge Edward walked over and put his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair kissing my neck.

"You want me to stay the night, am I correct?" His whispers hoarsely into my ear. I turn around and kiss him deeply.

"You are.. very correct" I kiss him again Edward tug g's on my arm and takes my hand in his, he walked backwards pulling me to him, and we ended up outside my bedroom door.

"You want to do this?" Edward holds me at arms length. I take his hand and open my door quietly and pull him into the dark room, I don't both flicking the lights off, he gently lowers me onto the bed and kisses me passionately and deeply and I was slowly sinking into the matress. Edward was holding my hands with his. What happened next was to good to even express, Edward's hands were moving close and closer to the rim of my top even when I lost breath he only moved to my neck placing soft delicate kisses on my neck all the way up to my temple. I started kissing him back leading where we left off.

~oOo~

At about quarter to 8 the intercom buzzes loudly. Edward eye's me from head to toe.

"Don't move" He winks. I lay on the bed completely shattered. Wow Edward is good I mean really good, forgot what it felt like to have someone so gentle and connected. Someone so passionate about me as I am with him. We're all in here not quits, no one with out the other. I think I love him.


	7. Chapter 7

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 7 They've ...gone

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

EPOV

Previously

BPOV - _"At about quarter to 8 the intercom buzzes loudly. Edward eye's me from head to toe. _

"_Don't move" He winks. I lay on the bed completely shattered. Wow Edward is good I mean really good, forgot what it felt like to have someone so gentle and connected. Someone so passionate about me as I am with him. We're all in here not quits, no one with out the other. I think I love him"_

I woke up in the best mood in awhile. I grabbed my clothes on the way and was fully dressed by the time I was at the door. I buzzed who ever it was and opened the door. I stood at the door and saw the doors of the elevator. Alice my sister stood there with her boyfriend Jasper. That's when I noticed Alice, her eyes were all red and puffy from crying? They stood out the elevator and I ran over.

''Alice what's up?''

I hugged her and she spoke in stutters as she started crying again.

''Mom...Dad...car...crashed...in hospital''

I completely froze. Anything but this! I had to go see them.

"I'll umm be 2 s.. s. seconds I need my. My shoes" I said shocked, and upset like my head couldn't catch up with my emotions. Everything was a blurr. I walked back to Bella's room put my shoes on and left quietly. I didn't have no time for a note, I needed to get to the hospital now. I shut the door behind me and walked with Alice and Jasper to the car. It was still too raw to take in. I didn't want to talk encase I burst out in tears or caused Alice more pain. By the time we got to the hospital Alice was in a state, I didn't know what to do, luckily Jasper was there to calm her down she needed him right now. I opened the door and bolted to the hospital.

I didn't bother asking the receptionist I knew every in and out of the hospital. I raced to the 3rd floor sweating and panicking, petrified I wouldn't make it, I reached the accident and emergency unit, and grabbed a clipboard at the end of the desk, I walked fast worried that if I ran I would fall over, my legs where shaking like a bitch, I think this is the first time in my life I've ever been this scared. I put my hand on the handle and pushed it down, I closed my eyes softly and walked in, there they were my mom and dad, laid unconscious wires out of there arms, breathing masks on there faces. I blinked and broke down crying uncontrollably on the floor, I just didn't know what to do ,how to process the feelings I was feeling, my mom and dad were my life, they were always there for me, I knew this was bad they never brought the life machines in if it wasn't. Elizabeth my mom had cuts all the way across her forehead and her arm was viciously cut open along with some grazes here and there. My dad looked terribly pale, and his lips were slightly blue, he had two drips running into him and his arm was in a make-shift cast supporting it. I pushed myself off the floor and it took all of my will-power to walk over and sit on the chair between both beds. I took my mothers hand and rubbed it softly placing a gentle kiss on her palm. I coughed quietly trying to hydrate my mouth so I could talk.

"Mom, Dad what can I say..." I Sobbed trying to hold back the tears.

"Y...y. You've always been there f...f...for me through everything, you cant go not now, You can't do this …. you.. you can't leave me and Alice" I finally broke down holding both my mom and dad's hands. I sat there staring at the white blank wall in front of me. I was snapped out of my stare by Alice and Jasper shuffling into the room, I didn't want to leave my mom and dad knowing they could go any time but Alice had to have time with them Like I just had it was only fair. I'd be there along with Jasper for her when she came out. She was my sister I'd be there for her no matter what.

"We'll be outside come on man" Jasper said sympathetically putting his arm around my shoulders and rubbing my shoulder. Jasper shut the door and we walked over to the 5 chairs next to the reception desk. I sat there with my elbows on my knees with my head down, rocking slightly. Jasper sat there patiently, I felt a little calmer with him sat there but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew what was about to come. We sat there for ten minutes then the door opened, my poor tiny fragile sister walked out dark circles around her eyes, mascara running down her face. She ran over to me and I hugged her with all my might.

"Alice I'm here just let it out," She sobbed deeply into my shoulder, I lead her over to the chair's and sat with her, she was leaning on my thighs cuddling me tightly.

"Edward.. they.. they can't go, s..s...ple...please make them alright" She whispered into my legs. I rubbed her shoulders, my parents were about to die and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, Alice was sobbing her heart out to be, Jasper poor bloke didn't know what to say or do he was like a mental mute, and then there was me, I had to man up and be there for Alice I'd take her under my wing no matter what, but it would be difficult especially when I saw her cry all I wanted to do was cry with her but I needed to be there with her.

Alice sat up eventually and cuddled me tighter, she started cuddling into Jasper. This was my time to go back in and let my parent's know even if they couldn't hear me that I'd be there for Alice, I'd protect her to the best of my ability and I'd promise to look after there little girl and there little boy. I placed my hand on the freezing cold door handle again, and walked into the room. They were both in the same positions as they were before I came out, I walked over and sat in the same position faced the same wall, held the same hands, and started.

"Mom... dad It's me Edward I n...need. t..t. Too tell you that … that I'll always be here for Alice, I promise I'll protect her and keep her safe... I mean she's your little girl, I want her to be happy I've just seen her sob her heart out to me and I... I'm sat there and I don't know what I'm doing... all I know is she is a strong girl and I'm your strong boy and I'll be there for her always.. I.. I love you both," I couldn't even bring myself to say good-bye but I'd said it in my own way. I looked up and I could feel there hands going extremely cold, they were still breathing but the signs were there, I could feel it in the room. I stood up and kissed my mother's forehead and stood there for a while gazing at her beautiful features. I kissed hair once more and made my way over to my dad. I rubbed his shoulder gently, and kissed his hair.

"I l...love you dad" I whispered breaking into floods of tears, I looked again and felt his wrist that was it, he's gone. His hands were frozen, and my legs just wouldn't move.

"Dad..." I whispered. Even though I knew it was coming I couldn't prepare myself nobody can. I let go of his hand reluctantly, god if Alice was in here it would be hell, I'd be comforting myself and her god how would I protect her, I couldn't even protect my mom and dad. I walked slowly over to my mothers bed, she was still in the same position barely breathing, I stood by the side of her bed and grasped her hand and pulled it up to my lips. I'd stay here till she went, she wasn't going to die alone.

"Mom... I love you" I said in-between sobs, Her decreased, I could only hear soft, muffled breathing. I held her hand as tight as I could I needed her to know I was here, that she wouldn't die alone. I was breathing loudly trying to brave the tears, blinking them back as they rolled. This was it, she was going, I could feel it her hands grew increasingly cold, and there was a ting of blue on her lips. There was nothing anybody could do now, it was done my mom and dad were gone. I kissed her hand once more and walked reluctantly towards the door, I had my back towards the door slightly and took one more glance at them.

"This is it... bye" there I had said, I said bye to them I mean what else can you say, a fresh roll of tears dribbled down my face.

I walked out of the door and Alice rushed back to me knocking me for six,

"Alice... there. There gone" I whispered in to her hair hugging her as tightly as I could, I didn't want to let go, Alice and me we were the only thing left of our parents. They had gone the only thing I accomplished in that room was not letting my parents die alone, and keeping Alice from making herself ill. Alice sobbed violently into my shoulder, Jasper stood there looking as upset as I've ever seen him, this was .. just heart-breaking torture. We signed a few documents, but I couldn't take any-more me and Jasper had to get Alice home, she was breaking down in front of my eyes. I had to keep the tears to the back of my head. We walked silently out to the hospital car-park, it was pouring down heavily with rain, it was dark and dreary and I just didn't care about anything else. I wanted to get Alice home, I just wanted to make her feel better. We got in the car and I just stared out of the window until we reached my Jasper's apartment, I got out and put my arm around Alice's shoulders and dragged her to the apartment.

I gently sat her down and kneeled by her knee's,

"Alice I'm gunna go back to my apartment Jasper is here, call me if you need anything and I'll be here quicker than anything I promise you, Go and try and get some sleep and we're gunna get through this your strong I know you are, I love you" I said the tears seeping through my eyes."


	8. Chapter 8

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 8 I thought he was different...

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

(EPOV)

"_I gently sat her down and kneeled by her knee's, _

"_Alice I'm gunna go back to my apartment Jasper is here, call me if you need anything and I'll be here quicker than anything I promise you, Go and try and get some sleep and we're gunna get through this your strong I know you are, I love you" I said the tears seeping through my eyes." _

I yawn stretching into the blackness of my bedroom the space next to me is empty, I can't see or feel Edward, I walk over to the curtains and yank them open, his clothes and shoes are gone, all I could think of was where the hell was he, no note he could have woken me. I fume to myself and walk over to the bedside table, I pick up my Blackberry and dial his number, after continuous beeps I hang up and write a text.

_**Edward where are you**_

_**You just left with no note **_

_**Please reply or ring me at-least**_

_**I'm worried**_

_**Bella x**_

I walked around the living room thinking that he just overslept and hurried off to work but I couldn't shake the feeling it was more than that. I walked over to the kitchen and made a coffee, Well I might as well go out to lunch with Rose if Edward isn't going to reply, looks like that evening was a waste of time. I decide on a shower to shake the aggravation and to calm me down. While I was in the shower I thought about how inconsiderate Edward had been, even though I had no idea why he left I was still fuming with anger. I washed my hair and shortly after I was in my bedroom putting on my jeans and a beater along with my purple chequered shirt. I dropped my pyjamas and towel in the wash basket and went to my blackberry once more to ring Rose. I dialled her number impatiently for some reason.

"Hey Rose" I said a little out of reach.

"Hey Bells, you okay you sound... distracted" She said

"Yeah.. It's ..well it's nothing" I said trying to string my sentence together.

"Bella, I know you , what's wrong? what happened? did he do something to you,?" Rose sounded stressed.

"It's nothing really" I said trying to sound coy.

"Isabella Swan.. tell me. Now" I huffed and then took a deep breath.

"Edward well we had this amazing night to ourselves, and Well I wake up and he's gone no note, he didn't even wake me up" I said exasperated.

"God what an arsehole!" Rose whispered through the phone. I smiled that was her reaction to all men including Emmett" I smiled.

"It's fine Rose, I've left him a text I was just a little shocked, do you think I sound desperate or.. or clingy?" I said self doubting once again.

"GOD NO!" She hissed down the phone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen to me Bella, if he can't be asked to write a 5 second note then he's not worth it, you want me to get Emmett to chat to him" I contemplated then sighed.

"Naa it's fine as long as he answers this text, I'm kinda worried about him as well I mean maybe it was serious" I gasp a little.

"Don't worry about him, listen I'll talk to Emmett see if he knows where he is, I mean Emmett mentioned that he's cancelled some shifts at work or something like that" My palms started sweating why. Why would he take days of work he loves working there, and he would have told me about a work trip or just... Bella snap out of it! My conscious glares at me.

"Thanks Rose, hey you wanna do lunch today, I could do with a catch up and you know keep my mind of other things" I hope she isn't busy.

"I'd love to babe, we need a catch up and I think you need a friend with you, hey listen I'll meet you at Nina's with Lizzie and Tyler, he hasn't stopped talking about you" I grinned

"Okay say half 12?" I say

"Wouldn't miss it" Rose hung up.

I dash my Blackberry across the room, not even registering where it landed, I was too angry.. to frustrated so he has no work!

"So where the fuck is he!" I exclaimed I had no idea I had shouted it until I snapped out of my daze. I walked over to my blackberry which was on the floor by the wall. It wasn't as early as I thought it was, it would roughly coming up to 12:00, I couldn't wait to see Tyler, I just wanted a hug. I got my Nike side bag from my bedroom and got ready to leave, even if I was a little early I just wanted to get out of the room and clear my head, think about Edward, god this would made so much more sense if he picked up his god damn phone. I walked down the stairs not wanting to be in an in closed space in my state of anger, I could end up punching the metal wall in there. I walked out in the dreary, damp and cold wet weather of Forks, nothing new there then. I walked over to the car park where my car that I hardly used was sat, I pressed the immobiliser v and sat in the driver's seat. I calm down a little as I put the key in and star the engine, I reverse back slowly and make my way onto the main road.

I arrived at Nina's at about twenty past 12 and grabbed a table inside near the window, this way I could see Tyler and Rose as they approached. Even thinking about Ty made me smile. I'd missed him and he'd not even been gone 24 hours shows how much I leave him really. Just as I pull my blackberry out of my bag Rose walks in hand in hand with Tyler and Lizzie in her carseat. I crouch down and Ty run's towards me, I cuddle him so tightly.

"MOMMY! I MISSED YOU!" Tyler exlaims I hug him even tighter and kiss his cheek.

"I miss you more toots, how was your night baby?" I see his eyes light up.

"It was so so good we played lots of games and look Emmett brought me a laker's backpack, I weally love it!"

"Awwwr, I love it tuts"

"Hey Rose" I say sounding really drained.

"Thankyou so so much" Don't it honestly he's be a star. Not another word... now let's order because I am one hungry mama" Rose says cheerfully, god she was the best.

We sit talking for ages about everything really that's happened since the last time we conversed. I really admire Rose, she has a stable family, a husband that loves her and a beautiful daughter, like I said my best accomplishment was Tyler nothing else I wish there was someone like Edward out there for Tyler as a father figure, but Edward has done some sort of runner and I have no stinking clue where he's gone.

"Bella... Earth to Bella!" Rose snaps her fingers in front of me, I snap automatically from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Rose" I let a sigh out again. Rose looked at me.

"Is this about Edward?" She asks quietly, I look down to the table and nod quietly.

"Bella listen your not desperate, you didn't do anything wrong so none of this is your fault, I talked to Emmett today... and well he said he hasn't been able to contact him either, Alice and Jasper both have there phones off" Rose looked at me.

"Who are Alice and Jasper?" I said genuinely confused.

"Ahh, His sister and her boyfriend" My eyes widened.

"I see" I said shaking my head. I look at Tyler who's too busy pulling faces and playing peek-a-boo with Lizzie.

I say my goodbye's to Rose and thank her again, I set Tyler in his car seat and wave Rose and Lizzie off.

"So baby, did you enjoy staying with Rose and Emmett and baby Lizzie?" I murmur

"Ywes I weally loved it mommy, baby Lizzie kept doing funny faces at me and Emmett, Emmy said she had wind" I giggled

"Awwwhr that's cute" I grinned

"But mommy..." He said after

"Yes baby?" He paused

"I weally missed you though, you wasn't on your own right?" I nodded.

"Nope mommy was with her friend, like you was with your friend" I tried to plaster on a fake smile. We arrived home and I carried Tyler up the stairs along with his backpack. I took Tyler's jacket and shoes off and he ran straight into the living room with his toy box. I sat on the sofa watching Tyler and smiled, he honestly was the only happiness in my life right now, I just wanted to know where Edward was, why he wouldn't answer my texts, this was getting really silly, and I was stupidly worrying about it.

"Ty you want anything to eat or drink?" He nodded

"Could I please have some orange juice"

"Sure thing" I walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass and myself a glass and walked back over to the sofa. I grabbed my blackberry, which was still alive after earliers tirade, I honestly couldn't believe I chucked it I'm never violent. I rang Edward's phone again, it rang this time but He declined the call.

I put my phone on the sofa next to me, just then my phone rang I grabbed it quicker than anything thinking it was Edward, it was Rose.

"Hey Bells you okay?"

"Hey, not bad thanks you?" I asked

"I'm good thanks Listen Emmett needs to speak to you I'll put him on okay" I got the nervous butterflies you get in your stomach ache, Emmett never spoke to me on the phone, how bad is it.

"Hey Bells" I smiled his voice was homely.

"Hey Em, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's Edward.. something bad happened" My mouth dropped open, I knew it I burst into tears.

"MOMMY.!" Tyler screamed

"MOMMY!" I heard Tyler grizzle and I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 9 I'd be there

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

""_It's Edward.. something bad happened" My mouth dropped open, I knew it I burst into tears._

"_MOMMY.!" Tyler screamed_

"_MOMMY!" I heard Tyler grizzle and I could see tears rolling down his cheeks."_

"Edward and Alice his sister... well there .. there parent's where in a car crash yesterday and... they didn't make it" my mouth dropped open as I was wiping away my tears while holding Tyler closely to my chest.

"How.. how is he?" I ask bravely.

"Well he didn't really say a lot on the phone he just sounded depressed, bothered and upset" Emmett said he sounded stressed he obviously cares about his friend.

"Okay.. well thanks for telling me Em.. I'll cya later"

"Bye Bells" Emmett said and I cut the call off. I carried Tyler off to the sofa and laid him on my lap, I let my head drop back I couldn't imagine if I had told Edward what I told Rose about the note and the desperateness, I would have felt so guilty, he's just lost his parents and I'm crying over a note, I mentally slapped myself at how selfish I could actually be sometimes. It was getting late.

"Tyler you want some pasta?" He nodded and sat at the table with his legs crossed on the chair. He hadn't mentioned my outburst of tears earlier but I really didn't mean to make him cry, I felt so bad he looked petrified my poor boy. I cooked the pasta and simply sprinkled some cheese on the top. I carried his bowl over to the table and had a little plate of pasta to myself, I really didn't feel like eating.

"After your yummy pasta, you want to have a quick shower?" He nodded, he looked so tired and drained probably like me but not as bad.

After his shower Tyler walked to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy you weally are okay arn't you... please don't cry anymore, I will cuddle you mommy" I nod and pull Tyler into my arms and cuddle him for ages rocking him back and fourth. He gently closes his eyes and as I lay him down on his pillow his eyelids flutter open and close again. I kiss his forehead and tuck him in, I walked off to my bedroom and quickly bung my hair up along with putting my pyjamas on. I settle on texting Edward, he probably wouldn't answer my phone calls and he probably doesn't want to speak to anyone right now which is understandable.

_**Edward **_

_**Emmett told me about your parent's**_

_**I'm so sorry, I really am and If there's**_

_**anything you need I'm here night or day**_

_**Your not alone**_

_**Bella x x**_

I walk to the kitchen with my blackberry and pour some juice, I walk back to my bedroom and fell into a restless sleep.

Tyler's POV

I woked up when it was still weally dark and walked off to mommy's room, I stood by the door and heard her tears from her eyes, I felt really really sad, I didn't know to knock on her door otherwise it mighted make her even more sadder. I walked to the kitchen and mommy's telephone was on the table, mommy showed me how to use it all the time she said I'm weally good at the games and stuff. I picked it up and there was a picture of me and mommy on the screen I tried to get the buttons to call somebody, but it was a bit hard I wasn't very good at the other stuff. I saw Edward's name on mommy's phone and tried to press the right button. I could hear beeping in my ear it was really loud, I heard some funny noises and somebody picked it up.

"Bella?.. it's 4am... what's wrong?" I felt a bit shy on the phone.

"It's Tyler"

"Urrm hello buddy.. shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"But... mommy doesn't know that I'm calling you" I think Edward was a bit sad.

"Please come back to see my mommy, she weally is crying when she goes to bed and I'm weally scared …."

I could hear mommy's door opening.

BPOV

I heard whispering coming from the living room I'm not sure it woke me up but I was awake anyway.

Shit what if it was a burglar, I quickly put my dressing gown on and peeked out my door, the front door was still closed phew!. I walked over to the kitchen and found Tyler sat around the corner near the breakfast bar with my blackberry.

"Hey hey baby what are you doing up, it's really really early tuts,was you playing on it" I see Tyler nod, but why at 4am. I walked over to him and picked him up placing my blackberry on the counter.

"You want to sleep in mommy's bed?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily and huddled into my chest. I huffed out a sigh and laid him on the left side of the bed and tucked him in. I laid next to him and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Edward.. I mean I felt really sad and a little worried for him this proves how much we really know each other, I didn't even know he had a sister. I crouch into a ball under the covers and eventually fall back to sleep.

I woke up and glanced at the clock 10am, I rolled over and Tyler was laid flat out up the other end of the bed. I smiled he really amazes me sometimes like how the hell did he manage to get up there. I tap his shoulder gently to try and wake him up.

"Ty.. time to get up sweety" I murmur into his ear. He moves about and pulls the cover over his face even more. I pull it back and tickled his nose with my finger, he smiles and his eyes flutter open.

"Mwornin mommy" He say's a little hoarsely. We have breakfast and then I put Tyler in his Jean dungaree's, I put some old jeans on and a beater along with a sweatshirt. I put some DVD's on for Tyler and we watch them together, we don't often just sit down together, I'm either tidying up or busying myself, and Tyler's normally playing with his whole toy box contents. I go through my blackberry and Look through sent calls,

**Forwarded Call to Edward**

**At 3:59am **

My eyes shoot open.

"Ty.. was you talking to somebody on mommy's phone this morning?" He looks the other way towards the TV.

"Tyler?" I say patiently.

"Urmm.. mommy I wanged Edward up and said that your weally sad without him" I give Ty a sympathetic look, I really should start locking my phone.

"Really tuts huh who knew" I say a little shocked I can't believe he actually rang him up Me and Tyler spend all day busying ourselves we started off with DVD's we moved onto the play dough.. then painting yeah the last one in the list was my biggest concern. I preferred Tyler to be making things than sat in front of the TV all day. It came to dinner time and I really couldn't be bothered to cook,.

"Tyler you want Pizza?" I ask and his little face lights up at the mention of it.

"Yayayayayay" Tyler chanted I smiled, I swear nothing made me smile more than to see his face light up all excited. After our pizza we cuddled on the sofa and Tyler was explaining to me about his action figures but his eyes were getting heavy. I decided to leave his bath tonight and just carried him to my bed, I put some shorts and left his vest on and tucked him in. I went back into the living room and cleared away the pizza boxes along with ty's toys. It felt really weird without Edward his peppy voice and why am I thinking like he's moved away or something. I shake my head to shake the thought away. I sit down on the sofa and just sit there, no TV, no magazine.. I thought about Edward before we fell asleep that night, he kissed me tenderly and held me close to him and promised to never let me go. Rose might be correct in saying he was a waste of time and I should just forget about him but I can't. I turned my blackberry on loud and put it on the coffee table. I leant my head against one of the armrests and settled.

A couple of days later still nothing from Edward.

Tyler had been asleep for a good 4 hours At 12:00am the intercom buzzed, it woke me up and I felt groggy and drained, I probably looked ten times worse. I walked to the intercom and looked at he screen.

My mouth dropped open. .god ! I exclaimed to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 9 My poor Edward

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"Tyler had been asleep for a good 4 hours At 12:00am the intercom buzzed, it woke me up and I felt groggy and drained, I probably looked ten times worse. I walked to the intercom and looked at he screen.

My mouth dropped open. .god ! I exclaimed to myself."

I stood standing at the small screen on the intercom with my mouth still in a 'o' shape, It was him, it was Edward, it was the man I loved deeply. I hesitated then pressed the button to let him up I couldn't see every fine detail of him but he had the whole 5 day beard growth, the red wound eyes and the pale skin along with the sad smile, that I so badly wanted to turn upside down. I opened the latch on the door hastily and rubbed my eyes. I don't know if I was feeling the right way, I had nervous butterfly's like what the hell am I going to say that everybody else hasn't, oh I'm really sorry Edward and He really can't cry in front of me because it will just start me of. Bella, I mentally slapped myself just open your arms for him , give him a hug and hold him tight. I wrapped my dressing gown around me a little tighter and waited for him to come to my door. I closed my eyes and then fluttered them open slowly and he was there, my poor Edward has lost his parents. He walked in but refused to make eye contact. I huffed and held back the tears.

"Ohh Edward" He jilted forward in to my open arms and I just held him tightly.

"I'm here, just cry I promise" I rubbed the back of his head as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm... just so" He huffed

"I don't even know what to say every... every time I try I cry or make it worse" He said quietly.

"Edward don't speak like that, you've been through this and your a very strong person, you have people around you that love you" He looked up and wiped away the fresh tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

We sat on the sofa and I just cuddled Edward tightly, I didn't care that it was 1:00am in the morning, or that I looked like crap, I didn't care Edward was here and I was comforting him, Tyler was asleep and I just wanted to hold Edward, to tell him everything would be all right. I've never comforted Edward due to grief, or ever seen him cry in general it was a shock that I hadn't burst into tears yet, he seemed deep in thought and his was rested on my legs I was rubbing the back of his head. At 2:00am I leaned my head over, we hadn't spoke or really moved but I leant over and his eyes were closed, he looked peaceful I'd wondered how much sleep he'd gotten. I rubbed his cheek gently and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" I said softly my eyes drooping at this stage.

"I'm sorry I must … have fallen asleep, you look shattered... you. You should go to bed" Edward stutters softly, Kiss his temple and stand up, as I'm pulling my dressing gown on Edward grabs my hand and pulls me to him and kisses me gently holding both sides of my face.

"I Love you" He murmurs breathlessly, I stand there a little shocked but I intent to admit my feelings soon why not now.

"I Love you too" I utter back to him and with that he kisses me deeply. I end the kiss but I grabbed his hand and we walked to the bedroom.

I laid down and Edward walked around kicked of his pumps and laid in bed next to me, he pulled me close and kissed me gently, I held his hands which were around my stomach and let the bed swallow me up.

I woke up to Tyler jumping like a loon around the bedroom, on the bed on the floor bouncing from wall to wall. I looked over.

"Mornin sunshine" I said and he grinned a cheesy smile my way. I looked over and Edward was fast asleep I slided out from his arms and scooped Tyler up making him jump. My two boys, my two beautiful boys.

"You want some breakfast Ty?" I whispered.

"Yes pwease mommy" He said in the same whisper. We walked off to the kitchen happily and I sat him in the chair opposite the kitchen.

"Cereal or toast Ty?" He sat there looking at me in thought,

"Hmmm.. urrrrrmmmm. TOAST!" He shouted a little too loud.

"Ooh Ty remember Edward's sleepin baby" I say and he looks at me quite contently. I made Tyler his toast and popped a slide in for me, just as I was about to sit down I could hear a ringtone unfamiliar to me, it was in Edward's jacket, I padded over to his jacket and picked up his jacket hesitantly. I put my hand in the right pocket and fished out his mobile phone, it was Alice. I was in doubt whether to pick it up or not I pressed the green button.

"Hey, it's Bella"

"Oh hi it's Alice, Edward's sister I'm just ringing up to say that the funeral has been arranged for tommorow"

"I see, Would you like me to pass it to or get him to ring you back?" There was a silence

"Could you pass on the message please"

"Of course, Nice talking to you Hope to meet you soon"

"Likewise, Heard a lot about you hun, talk soon hopefully bye"

At about 11 the bedroom door opened and Edward walked slowly over to the living room.

"Hey" I murmured as he walked to me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed me gently as he ended the kiss Tyler started tugging Edward' trousers, I think he wanted to be picked up.

"Edward, I'm glad your back I weally missed you" Tyler mumbled, Edward hugged Tyler and pulled me in for a hug too.

"I weally love you Edward" Tyler said then rested his head on Edward's shoulder. I hugged in tighter to Edward. We sat on the sofa not a care in the world.

"Oh while you were sleeping Alice rang, she said the .. the funeral has been arranged for tommorow" I stuttered a little. Edward puled me in closer so my cheek was on his chest.

"Would.. Listen I know it's short notice but would you come with me?" He stuttered also then kissed my temple every so lightly.

"Of course I'll come how could you think I wouldn't, I'm always here for you" I kissed him on the lips and hugged him tighter.

"Would you.. urrm maybe it's too soon but.. Would you like to move in with me?" I stuttered again, it was spur of the moment but It was the right thing to do. He breathed in to my hair.

"I'd really like that" He uttered into my hair. Tyler ran over and bounced onto Edward.

"Ywour mwooving in !" Tyler yelled.

"I am indeed buddy, then I'm gonna take you bed" He threw Tyler up in the air while holding him.

"Ywo can't take my bed you have to shware mommy's" Edward kissed Tyler on the nose.

"That I do, Love you ty, And I love you Bella .. a lot" I kissed him gently

"You want a bath or a shower Edward, you look shattered and it might wake you up a little?" He nodded and lifted Tyler onto the floor.

"I won't be long"

"Okay babe"

"Come on Ty, time to get dressed" I cooed and held out my hand for him, we wondered of too his bedroom and I picked out some jeans a long sleeved t-shirt. I set him Tyler on the sofa and went back to his room to make his bed. When I'd finished Edward still wasn't out, I walked over to the bathroom and listened in through the door. He.. he was crying my poor Edward was crying alone in the bathroom. I contemplated whether to knock or not. I plucked up the courage and knocked.

"Edward open up" I whispered He unlocked the door and I slid in through the tiny gap in the door. He was on the floor with he back against the bath tub. I slid down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder, he slid into the crock of my neck and sobbed. I kissed him.

"Edward just cry and let it out, It's not gunna make things right it never will be they were your parents Edward, but if you get your tears out you will feel better"

"Bella.. thankyou for being there for me even when I left and didn't even ring or let you know, I'm such a bad boyfriend"

"No..no. Shoosh I won't have you thinking that" I kissed him gently.

"Just.. thankyou and Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said

"I love you" I smiled

"Well I think I love you more" I winked and walked out of the bathroom . I went to sit in the sofa waiting for a bath or a shower sometime to day I laughed.

"Tyler you wanna go to the park maybe when I'm ready and we'll see if Edward want's to too?" His face lit up

"Yes Please mommy" He yelped just as I was about to go get some juice the door buzzed, I went to the screen but nobody was there so I left it. Edward came out of the shower and winked at me then walked over to my bedroom. That was my que to jump into the shower. I threw my pyjamas into the basket and jumped into the shower I washed my hair quickly used some bodywash and then wrapped my hair up in a towel. I put my jeans and Top on and wandered out of the bathroom feeling more refreshed. Edward was sat on the floor with Tyler playing Snakes and ladders, oh no now I have to tear them away from it for the park.

"Edward you wanna come to the park with me and Tyler?"

"Do you think Ty would let me stay here" He laughed which was a relief, I can imagine he hasn't laughed in a while.

"Okay I'll pack a few sandwiches" I walked over to the kitchen then the intercom buzzed.

"I'll get it" Edward said then padded off to the intercom and buzzed whoever it was in without looking, he undid the latch. I heard footsteps thinking it was Rose or someone. I looked over and my worst nightmare was above to be uncovered, I felt faint and dizzy and my first instinct was to grab Tyler and Edward and hide in my bedroom. This can't be happening!

Thankyou so much for the reviews they mean a lot x

Lauren


	11. Chapter 11

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 11 Marry me Bella

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_I felt faint and dizzy and my first instinct was to grab Tyler and Edward and hide in my bedroom. This can't be happening! "_

"Edward... Edward EDWARD! Shut the door.. shut it now!" I screamed. Tyler ran from the living room into the kitchen I picked him up and and clutched him tightly to my chest.

"Bella. Who is he" Edward said trying to calm be down. I felt panicky and afraid and just confused why was he here, now, at this moment in time.

"I'm Jacob … Tyler's dad" Jacob smirked I felt the anger build in me and I wanted to hand Tyler to Edward and punch Jake so hard he crippled in pain.

"Jacob just go.. Your not seeing Tyler, not over my dead body!... so just go!" I yelled my voice starting to disappear slightly.

"Bella. Bella.. Bella calm down now we don't want a fuss do we" Jacob barged his way through Edward, and the look on his face was worrying. He walked over to me and went to take Tyler from me, I slapped him clean across the face and without even noticing he slapped me back, the room went black and All I could hear was Tyler crying. I wasn't unconscious but the room was really fuzzy and I could feel a little blood on the back of my head.

"BELLA!, TYLER!" I heard Edward practically scream. I opened my eyes slightly and I could see Edward pushing Jacob out of the door.

I was still on the floor and Tyler was laid next to me he wasn't hurt he just had a little red mark on the back of his neck. I struggled to sit up, but Edward was on his knees with both me and Tyler.

"Shoosh.. Bella I'm here Tyler's fine" He kissed me and picked me up carrying me gently across the room to the sofa. I propped myself up on the armrest and Edward carried Tyler over and sat him beside me. Edward sat on the floor beside the sofa and life his hand into mine. He looked up at me through his dark lashes.

".. So that's Tyler's dad huh?" He looked a little saddened but t what exactly remained a mystery.

"I really wish it wasn't, I'd like to know why he just turned up out of the blue, he hasn't seen me or Tyler since I told him I was pregnant. Edward rubbed my knuckles, Tyler was sleeping on my chest.

"Bella is he.. is he dangerous?" I looked a little scared.

"Bella?" He said again.

"Well.. when When I was with him.. before I found out I was pregnant he .. hit me occasionally when. When he was drunk" I saw Edward's face turn red.

"Did.. did he hit you when you were pregnant with Tyler" Edward looked dead serious, god it was a turn on, Bella shut up I mentally pepped. I stuttered scared of his reaction.

".. Yes" There I Said it.

"THE BASTARD!" Edward shouted. Tyler's head shot up and I gently picked him up and rocked him slightly, his eyes fluttered ever so slightly then he fell asleep with his head dropping on to my shoulder again.

I carried Tyler to my bedroom and laid him under the covers. I walked back out and Edward held his hand out for me to take. I curled up on the sofa with him.

"Bella. I will never ever let him or anybody else hurt you or Tyler again I swear on my life" I put my finger over his lips.

"I know" I said softly and smiled into his neck.

"I Love you Mr Cullen" Edward's eyes sparkled, he was back but tomorrow would be tough for him and I'd be there for him.

"I think you'll find I love you more Miss Cullen.. I mean Swan" I grinned.

"I like the first one better, has a nice ring to it" Edward's eyes shot open a little wider. He cuddled me tightly.

"I promise" He whispered gently into my ear" I looked confused I swear I must have.

"You Promise what?" He grinned with a lopsided smile.

"I promise to never let you go" I went in kiss him, Edward placed both hands on my cheeks pulling me closer and closer to him, I fell into my own heaven. So the park had been cancelled but I liked this, spending time with Edward and knowing Tyler was safe. I expect that won't be the last we see of Jacob.

"Sorry to change to a shitty subject" Edward said

"But do you know if Jacob has been in the area for a long time" I shook my head.

"Nope, how comes?"

"Oh .. just well the past couple of days like before the car crash.. I kept getting the feeling of being followed, I could of sworn I saw him in his car behind me on the way home from work" My eyes widened.

"The dick!" I exclaimed

"I really really hope he's not following you, he did it was an ex- ex"

"You know you have some crazy exes" He kissed me in between saying it.

"I know.. but I have you now so I don't care about them, they mean nothing to me" Edward pulled me on his lap and looked up at me.

"You are the most dangerous person I know" I winked. Just as I was leaning into kiss Edward, Tyler popped his out the door.

"Mommy ! Edward I'm awake now" He cheered and ran over to the sofa bouncing on Edward. Edward picked him up and hung him in the air.

"Daddy. Oopsie's" Tyler's face fell and his bottom lip quivered a little.

"hey hey, what's up buddy" Edward said and set him on his lap. Tyler looked down to the sofa.

"It's weally … just I weally want you to be mwy daddy Edward" Edward's face lit up, and I could feel tears prick my eyes.

"Mommy, can Edward pwease pwease pwetty pwease be my daddy, I weally love him" I grinned and kissed Tyler's cheek.

"Well if Edward wants to then I'd be so so Happy Ty" I winked at Edward. He looked at Ty seriously.

"You really want me to be your daddy?" I knew he was messing about.

"Weally weally pwease..." Edward kissed me on the lips then Ty's head.

"Of course I'll be your daddy Tyler, be my little boy and Bella with be my pretty little lady" We leaned in both cuddled Edward.

"A real family at laugh" I sigh.

"So who wants to order pizza" Edward chimes, He looks happy.

"ME. ME ME CHEESE PLEASE EDWARD" Ty shouted getting excited.

"How about we get a family pizza with cheese on for Tyler, mommy's favourite and daddy's favourite" Wow that felt natural. Edward is Tyler's dad, I want to make it official soon. We sat in the living room all on the floor watching TV with pizza crusts and a room full of giggles. It was coming up t 8:00 oclock and it was Tyler's bath time.

"Right Mr Time for a bath then story then bed huh?" Tyler nodded and padded off too the bathroom.

Edward stood up and restrained my hands.

"Hey hey it's my turn." I grinned and kissed his nose.

"Thankyou, maybe we can have a bath later when Ty's asleep?" I winked.

I heard Edward reading Tyler a story, it was so perfect so natural... so right. I chilled on the sofa watching some game show waiting for Edward to come back. He walked in the room effortlessly with his shirt open half way. He walked over and pulled me up with one hand, he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, he kissed me all the way to the bathroom, we ended up in the bath together like our plan earlier. I laid with Edward and lifted my head up, he kissed me tenderly a little awkward but it was romantic at the same time. We laid in the bath till half 9 then wrapped up in fluffy warm robes. We walked to our bedroom and laid cuddling into the covers and each-other we were watching Music and Lyrics the movie when the intercom beeped several times. Edward stepped out of bed grudgingly and walked out of the room.

"Arsehole I thought you would have grasped the idea that I threw you out" I could Edward hissing down the phone. I slid out of bed and walked out to see Edward.

"He won't go – says that he needs to see his son"

"Pffft, over our dead body" I took the phone out of Edward's hand.

"Listen Jacob.. you didn't want anything to do with Tyler and that was before he was even born, you don;t come swanning into his life, I've moved on Tyler's moved on maybe you should try that too, go on fuck of if you don't mind we're going back to bed" and I slammed the phone down.

I checked on Tyler kissed his forehead, and put the little monitor on just for extra safety, I swanned of back to our bedroom and was shocked to see Edward kneeling down by our bed. I gasped a little shocked, this was so unexpected but so expected if that made any sense, in my head nothing made sense but I was sure of 3 things, I loved Edward, He was a brilliant father to Tyler and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, that was enough right. Edward turned around and put the stereo on, Biffy Clyro's – When we Collide started playing blissfully into the bedroom, quietly but romantically. I walked over to Edward and he held my hand.

"Isabella, my lovely beautiful Isabella, I love you, a lot you and Tyler are like my life scrap that, you are my life, I left you the other day and it was a shitty shitty thing to do, but I really do honestly love you, I promise to protect you from everything and anything, would you do this honour and become my beautiful wife" I gasped, Edward had a twinkle in his eyes which I soon caught. I leaned into him and kissed him tenderly.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you my handsome Edward, you and Tyler you are my life" He placed the white gold diamond ring onto my wedding finger, and spun me around in his arms.

"You can't give me back now" I whispered.

"I never wanted to do, I love you Isabella Cullen" I grinned the biggest grin that I could.

"I love you Edward Cullen, forever" we curled into bed not letting go. My life was perfect, complete.

Please review x

Lauren


	12. Chapter 12

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 12 The funeral and baggage

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

EPOV

Previously

"_Yes. Yes I will marry you my handsome Edward, you and Tyler you are my life" He placed the white gold diamond ring onto my wedding finger, and spun me around in his arms._

"_You can't give me back now" I whispered._

"_I never wanted to do, I love you Isabella Cullen" I grinned the biggest grin that I could._

"_I love you Edward Cullen, forever" we curled into bed not letting go. My life was perfect, complete. _

Bella had said, yes to marrying be even at the short noticed, she'd said yes to becoming my beautiful wife I really loved her and the fact that she even stayed around when I never told her were I was or when I never bothered to called or leave her a note, she's even agreed to come to the funeral to two people she never knew. God my parents would have loved her, she's perfect in very way even if she doesn't believe me when I tell her, she will one day. We laid in bed together, it was the day of my mothers and fathers funeral, god it was gunna be hard and I'm gunna cry like a bitch in front of everyone, that's what people did though and I wasn't afraid to do it for Alice or my parents or even Bella. I laid there with Bella laying in my arms sleeping like a baby she was so beautiful when she was sleeping not that she wasn't when she wasn't sleeping but she looked peaceful and happy, she was my stunning fiancé and we had a lovely little boy, I really wanted to extend our family but in a couple of months the time would be right, it would just feel right too. I looked over at the alarm clock 5:09am and I was awake, on the verge of tears rolling back the tears that were flooding my eyes, it was uncontrollable tears, I wanted Bella to hug me and hold me and tell me everything would be okay, but I'm not about to wake her that wouldn't be fair.

At 6:00am I was still awake, the door handle twisted and I quickly closed my eyes, I didn't want Tyler to see I had been crying I hate having to try to explain to young ones about death and funerals. He walked in and climbed onto the Ottoman at the end of the bed he climbed into the middle of me and Bella and cuddled in to me. I felt his tiny hand underneath my eyes and he wiped away the trickle of tears that were trailing down my cheeks, I fluttered my eyes open so I wouldn't make him jump.

"Hey buddy" I whispered

"Edward are woo okay, are woo sad ?" He whispered back, I nodded a little.

"Edward's mommy and daddy died, and I have to … go say good-bye to them little fella" I saw Ty's face drop ever so slightly and his bottom lip quivered a little. I pulled him onto my lap and cuddled him tightly into my chest. I rocked him in my arms and he fell back to sleep, I didn't have the heart to put him back into his own room so I laid him next to Bella and I slid down the bed a little so I was under the covers. I fell back to sleep while cuddling into the comfy double duvet and Tyler's little frame next to me. At 8:00am the Alarm clock went off with some bullshit traffic news, yeah Like I needed to hear that crap today. I saw Bella lift her head, and she looked a little surprised to see Ty next to her in bed.

"Morning" She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Morning beautiful" Tyler snored incoherently.

We let Tyler sleep and we sat in the kitchen opposite each-other, I held her hands in mine and repeatedly kissed her knuckles over and over again, it was soothing and almost comforting me.

"I love you" She whispered and giggled.

"I love you too, and I really can't thank you enough for … you know.. c..coming with me today it means the worlds to me" She put her index finger over my lips.

"Shoosh, I'm here always here for you. Always Edward Cullen" she said quietly. Tyler walked into the room looking awake considering he woke up around 6. He put his hands in the air to gesture that he wanted to sit down. I lifted him up onto the chair in between me and Bella, he sat there with his elbows on the table looking from me to Bella and vice versa.

"Ty we have to go somewhere important today so I'm afraid I have to get a babysitter in" He looked generally happy, maybe my errm outburst earlier didn't help this situation but I couldn't explain any deeper that me and Bella were off to a funeral.

"Will shwe plway hide and go sweek with me" He shouted while eating his toast. I had a strong black coffee and Bella had a hot chocolate she always had one when it was cold, she wasnt much of a tea person and only had coffee if she was offered it.

"I'm gunna have a shower, I won't be too long" I said, I needed to clear my head.

"Okay babe, I'll have one after, the babysitter will be here soon" She winked at me and blew me a kiss.

"Bwye Edward I love you!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I love you too little man"

While I was in the shower I tried not to think of the obvious but how could I not. I washed my hair and body then jumped out before I could think about my next move, I wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on the floor by the edge of the bath. You can do this Cullen, your fiancé is out there she'll be there for you, you have a sister and you have your parents with you always, just not here in person. I used all of my will power to push myself up off the floor to brush my teeth, I walked to the bedroom and there my suit was laid out on the bed, crisp clean shirt, ironed tie and a black jacket. I dressed and then sat on the bed, I wasn't deep in thought when Bella knocked and walked in, she sat down next too me and leaned into me, I put my arms around her and cuddled her.

"We'll be fine" I whispered softly a little upset into her ear.

"I know, but I hate to see you cry, that's not to say you shouldn't I just wish I could make the tears go away, this shouldn't of happened to them," I took her hand and pulled her closely to me once we were standing up, we just stood in the middle of the room hugging and swaying a little. I sat on the bed as Bella got changed. She had her black skinny trousers on a deep dark purple tee on, she looked stunning even if it was a funeral.

She was applying her make-up when the doorbell rang. It was Emmett and Rose I buzzed them up and opened the latch.

"It's Rose and Emmett" I shouted softly to Bella.

"Okay Babe, I'm done" She walked out of the room grabbed her clutch bag and came to stand with me and held on to my hand tightly.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry" Emmett said and hugged Edward.

"Me too Edward, I really am sorry" Rose Hummed and kissed him on the cheek along with a hug.

"We ready?" Edward said changing conversation.

"Yeah lets.. let.s go" Bella said, we walked out of the door.

Once we arrived at the cemetery , Bella clutched my hand even tighter, I Saw sight of Jasper and Alice, and I saw her black headband pop up and down several times before she got to us. Alice ran into me and hugged me letting out an awkward breath like she was holding in her breath or tears at the same time. We all walked into the church I clutched Bella's hand once again and Jasper had his arm around Alice, he was a good man. We made our way to the front of the aisle and sat down on the four seats at the front.

"Should... should I sit here I mean I … I Wasn't part of your family" Bella stuttered god she was stunning.

"Come here" I echoed , I pulled her hand down with mine and she sat down next to me. Alice sat next to me and Jasper Sat with her clutching her hand tightly. I could see the shine from the sweat building up on her palms.

The coffins had already been brought in and were laid side by side on the wooden stands up at the front. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and tried to force it away. The priest started off the ceremony, I had done something that would make me feel worse, but better in the long run I decided to say a little something just because I wanted to, I wanted to let my parents know that .. well my words would say it Hopefully. It came to that point very quickly.

"Edward Cullen the Son of Mr and Mrs Cullen will now say a few words" He coughed and I stood up decently, Bella clutched my hand a squeezed it a little then let go. I walked over to the podium and stood there palms sweating my mouth was dry and I was finding it increasingly hard to keep the sob from my voice.

"I just felt it right to say a little something to let them know How important they were to me and I know Alice feels the same way. My mom and Dad, they were the best always showed up at school plays, every award ceremony they made, they didn't deserve what happened and I've found it increasingly hard to accept what has happened, I just need to let them know In words or show them that I will be there for Alice, I'll look after us both and... I really shit... I really can't do this I really love you mom and dad, I really love you" I let the piece of paper drop to the floor and ran down the aisle out into the pouring down grey night. I almost instantly fell to my knees not caring where I was, I'd told them that I loved them, A few minutes later The church door opened and Bella appeared with a tissue, she ran to me and crouched down on the floor with me, gently lifting me up.

"Come here" She said softly and I stood up my legs feeling like jelly, she pulled me to her and we stood there in the pouring down rain, the thunder and lightening the memories and thoughts flooding back tome which caused me to cry even harder, it was painful really painful. After a while the guests started pouring through the doors, they stood in there own crowds the occasional family member or friend wondering up to me and hugging me and saying sorry for the loss. Alice was just in the biggest state every maybe a bit worse than at the hospital. It was painful to feel and even worse to watch. After half an hour people started leaving, Esme and Carlisle Mine and Alice's aunt and uncle were left with me Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"I think it's time you had a drink" Carlisle suggested, we all nodded and hailed a taxi. I really hadn't let go of Bella's hand throughout the ceremony apart from the note reading she was my antidote, she soothed me and made me feel a lot better like there was something to live for. When we arrived at the bar we sat in a crowded corner drinking beer and wine, snacking on peanuts and happily chatting. Emmett offered me a fag along with Jasper.

"Babe I'll be outside" I kissed Bella and headed out with Em and Jas. We stood under a shelter smoking, and remincising almost. Just as I stumped my fag out a yellow taxi pulled up right next to us. The door opened, but I still couldn't see who it was until he stood up properly and the cab drew away.

It was the little shit Jacob, what the fuck was he doing here, this was not going ahead.

"You better hail that taxi and get the fuck back in it before I fucking kill you!" I spit at him.

"Who is he man" Emmett hissed.

"Bella's ex, doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, please just get him away before I fucking smash his face in!" I hissed and shouted even louder, Emmett and Jasper walked over to Jacob who was at the bottom of the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 13 Plans.. big big plans

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

EPOV

Previously

"_Bella's ex, doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, please just get him away before I fucking smash his face in!" I hissed and shouted even louder, Emmett and Jasper walked over to Jacob who was at the bottom of the steps. _

Emmett punched Jacob to the ground immediately while Jasper pinned him down on the floor.

"You wanna try anything buddy go ahead, it'll just make your err little situation worse" Emmett screeched into Jacobs ear, Jacob was laid on cold wet hard concrete basically begging for his life, I wasn't apposed to violence but he went too far, Jasper kicked him harshly in the same spot 5 times if I'm right.

"You know what to do" I said and watched on, Jasper tied Jacob's hands and lead him over to the black Rolls Royce waiting in the carpark, they slung him into the boot and smashed his phone hard onto the floor, Emmett and Jasper wearn't going to Kill him no no way, but they were gunna teach him a lesson, drive him the Rez Cliff and just make sure he didn't come back to bother Bella or Tyler. I watched Emmett speed of and walked back into the pub Bella was sat in the same place, same position deeply in conversation with Esme, Rosalie had taken Lizzie home so it was just Carlisle, Esme, Bella and me.

BPOV

Edward walked over and took his seat next to me sliding his arm around my shoulders and placing a soft chaste kiss on my cheek this cause me to turn bright red no doubt. Esme and Carlisle were now deep in there own conversation, this gave me a chance to ask where they all got too.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper" I said in a hushed tone, sincerely.

"Urrm they just had to deal with a little pain in the arse" he replied and smirked. _A pain in the arse. JACOB_

"Jacob?" I asked a little scared Edward put his hand up to my burning cheek and nodded.

"You never have to see him again. I promise." I nodded and leant into his chest further.

"I love you" I whispered subtly.

"I love you too my beautiful beautiful girl" He whispered back kissing me gently on the lips.

"We're going to make a move, I'm sure you'd like to go home and just rest, you know me and your Uncle ar just a phone call away" Esme said, I stood up and she pulled me into a warm motherly embrace followed me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Esme, I hope to see you and Carlisle soon" I said a little quietly.

"Likewise, Isabella, It's been a joy to finally meet you maybe no the right occasion" I hugged Carlisle and he kissed my cheek."

"Good-bye Edward" Carlisle said and hugged him tapping on the corner of his back.

"Take care of yourself" Esme replied while walking out of the pub holding Carlisle's hand.

We arrived home, just as I was about to unlock the door Edward spun me around so that are bodies where touching he put both hands on the side of my face and kissed me, it was an urgent and desperate kiss, I kissed him back equally desperate, I wanted to feel his hands on my body, I wanted to savour the taste from his lips. He slowed down the kiss, and placed three butterfly kisses ending at the bottom of my neck.

"Wow. What was that for"I said breathlessly into Edward's ear.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" He replied equally breathless.

"Well you can kiss me like that any time baby" I winked and unlocked the door. Megan was sat on the sofa sleepily reading a book.

"Hey Megan" I whispered.

"Hey, Tyler went to bed at half 8 said he missed you, but he was pretty tired so he fell asleep quickly"

"Arr that's good," I went to get my purse out but Edward restrained my hands.

"Ah-ah I'll pay" He winked.

"Okay" I said softly and smiled.

"Thanks again Megan, Edward will show you out"

"Bye Bella" She said and went to stand up, I walked off to Ty's room and found him snuggled under his duvet with his blue puppy next to him, I turned his lamp off and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Ty" I whispered into the darkness.

I walked into our bedroom and flicked the light switch on as I walked over to my chest of drawers, I'd taken to Edward's clothes quite well and Often lived in his over-sized sweatshirts and my leggings, they were comfy and he didn't seem to mind.

I put one of Edward's t-shirts on and climbed into the big double bed, I was wondering what was taking Edward so long. I got out of bed leaving my warm spot in the bed and opened the bedroom door I walked into the living room to find Edward asleep on the sofa. My heart melted this must have been tough on him, knocked all of his energy out my poor Edward. I walked over quietly and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Edward, wake up.. come on come to bed your shattered this sofa will murder your back" He fluttered open his long eyelashes and smiled up to me. He lazily dragged himself off the sofa and clutched my hand tightly. He kicked of his shoes and slid into the bed, I walked around and did the same cuddling into him tightly. _I love you Edward. _I laid thinking about everything, questions and answers popping around in my head, it was nothing serious I was just processing the day is all. I grew really tired at about 1:00am and rested my head on Edward's chest and cuddled into him falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of our happy family. At 4:00am I heard crying coming from Tyler's room. Bad dream, I dragged my arse out of bed and walked to Tyler's room. He was sat up in the darkness I could make out his outline sat on the bed with his duvet on the floor.

I sat next to him and Tyler cuddled into my side.

"You okay baby" I cooed quietly.

"Ywes mommy I hwad a weally bad dream, I dreamt that a monster gotts you and Edward and I was on my own" His bottom lip quivered a little, I pulled him onto my lap and pulled the duvet up around us both.

"It's okay baby, me and Edward are both still here I promise you toots, you wanna come into mommy and daddy's bed?" I offered. Ty nodded while rubbing his eyes repeatedly. I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder, I flipped off his switch on the way out and walked to my bedroom, Edward was still flat out snoring softly, I laid Tyler in the middle of the bed and crawled in after him pulling the duvet over us both. After literally 2 minutes Tyler was flat out snoring as well what's the odds I have two boys that snore madly, I smiled to myself and tried relaxing into the small area of the bed, my body was sinking deeper and deeper into a black whole. At 10:00 I heard noise coming from the kitchen I sat up instantly rubbing my eyes, I slipped one of Edward's hoodie's on and some shorts and walked out into the living room. Tyler was sat on the kitchen worktop and Edward was making a fry up mmMMm smelled homely looked it too, everything was in it's own place it felt perfect. I walked over and gestured a shoosh to Tyler, I walked up behind Edward and put my hands over his eyes.

"Hey who's that"

"It's Twyler" Tyler said covering me. Edward turned around and pulled me into his arms and swung me about the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs Cullen" He said and kissed me on the lips not as desperate as last night's but well deserved his tongue pushed into my mouth and I kissed him back not wanting it to end.

"Hey mommy! Daddy stwop that I want a hug too" Tyler demanded still sitting on the worktop with his little arms crossed. Edward let me go hesitantly and picked Ty up placing him in the middle of both of us so we were hugging like a sandwich.

"I woke up and you wearn't there" I whined jokingly. Edward looked at me in mock horror.

"I'm sorry but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He replied Kissing Tyler's head.

"Anyway I wanted to make my beautiful fiance breakfast in bed is that a crime" I poked his ribs playfully.

"Not at all" I sat on the worktop with Ty on my lap we were playing eye spy waiting for our breakfast which smelt amazing.

"Breakfast is served" I grinned and he took my hand when I jumped of the worktop. We all sat at the dining table and tucked in.

"Well Doctor Cullen for a doctor you sure know how to cook a good fry up" He winked.

"Years of training Mrs Cullen" He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ummhm daddy, why are you calling mommy Mwises Cwullen, her name is Swan like mwine" He whined.

"Well Ty mommy and daddy are gonna get married and you get to wear a little suit" He clapped his hands excitedly maybe more excited than me I hated the spotlight anywhere near me but Edward assured me I'd be fine.

Edward was bathing Tyler so I played it fair and cleaned up the kitchen. I heard Edward getting Tyler dressed and all of a sudden I saw Tyler shoot across the living room towards his bedroom.

"Mommy my dinosaur is goina kill my teddys!" I gigled

"Go save them Ty" I was faced towards the sink looking out the window, when I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist.

"Hello beautiful" He whispered into my ear. I turned around and automatically fell into him, he held me into his chest and started the kiss, it was soft and gentle at first so we didn't have to come up for much air, but the kiss deepened I dropped the tea towel and Edward lifted me onto the worktop. He held my waist tightly and continued to kiss me I ran my hands through his soft hair and tugged on the little hair at the bottom of his neck with caused him to groan deeply into my mouth, I started giggling.

"Edward we can't" I said in between kisses.

"Ty could walk in or run in at any minute" I kissed him back we didn't seem to be able to stop once we started he was such an amazing kisser, he never disappointed me. Edward pulled away slowly.

"What are you doing to me" he whispered coherently.

At 12:00 Edward was watching a football game with Tyler even though I don't think Tyler fully understood the concept he seemed to be rooting for both teams bless him. Edward came out into the kitchen and poured some juice for him and Tyler. I was on my mac and reading a magazine at the same time.

"Hey I was thinking, we could only if you wanted to … we could go away for a weekend just the two of us. I sat and thought deeply about his request. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edward, hmmhhmm groaned.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea I dunno I feel like we're leaving Tyler a little too much, like the funeral and the date and stuff" Edward kissed me once on the lips.

"Well maybe we could take him along with us" He suggested, I still wasn't happy I mean If I went on a vacation with Edward I wanted to spend some us time together, and with Tyler around it would be difficult but I didn't want to leave Tyler here with a babysitter or Rose.

"Mhmm Okay, how about we head off On Friday and have Rose or Alice bring Tyler up on Sunday and come home on Tuesday, that means we get us time" He kissed my nose.

"And we get to spend some time with little man" God this man was amazing, he knew exactly what to say and made me feel like his princess.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Tyler, I'd catch Edward every so often zoning out and looking deeply in though, about _his parents_, I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel better, feel okay and I had just the thing. I smiled to myself and cuddled into Edward while Tyler was playing go kart's.

Please Review :)

The reason I don't make my chapters very long is because I am working a lot and I often do my chapters in the evenings so I have a time limit xx Makes it easier to update quick though xx

Lauren


	14. Chapter 14

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 14 back to normal

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

EPOV

Previously

_We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Tyler, I'd catch Edward every so often zoning out and looking deeply in though, about his parents, I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel better, feel okay and I had just the thing. I smiled to myself and cuddled into Edward while Tyler was playing go kart's._

We had all had a brilliant carefree day, just relaxing watching TV and pigging out on junk food. We talked effortlessly that was the good thing about me and Bella we could talk for hours and hours on end and we'd still always have something else to say. She was leaning on the armrest of the sofa with her legs on mine I was stroking her legs.

"Hey Ty your pick what shall we have for dinner tonight?" I said, I loved to see him happy and my beautiful fiancé also, they were just my life – like I couldn't imagine them not being there – I couldn't ever imagine being without them.

"I tink we cwould all have chwinese" He said so sweetly. Bella looked happy.

"Chinese it is" I tapped my knees and went to get up to order the food. Bella smiled over at me. I ordered a variety of foods just so we could all dig in here and there. After we'd eaten Bella popped Tyler into his pyjama's and started reading him a story, the door was open slightly and I could hear her soft voice reading. I jumped into the shower and washed today's events off my body, I wrapped myself in one of Bella's soft towels and walked to the bedroom, she was still reading Tyler a story bless. This weekend will be just what we need get away from the area.

I take my trousers and t-shirt off and put a pair of nike shorts, and climb into the cream bed. I hear Bella's feet padding down the corridor, she opens the door and smile's at me curtly at the door.

"You okay?" I ask sincerely she seems a little out of it today.

"Yeah , just really tired but not too tired for what I know you have in mind" She winks and I wink back at her, she walks over to my draw and picks out a white t-shirt and takes her leggings and vest off, she puts the t-shirt on and jumps onto me. My heart accelerates when she looks at me and when she touches me I feel like it's going to stop. I instantly cup her cheeks and start kissing her red pucker lips wiping any lip gloss that was on, off. Bella's arms are around my neck and I pull her down further and further into heaven with me or that's what it feels like. She's desperate to kiss me back and I want to hold all of her, I pull on the hem of her t-shirt we replay what feels like heaven over and over again, Bella's left breathless and I'm left panting heavily into her soft long wavy curls.

"God.. Bella" I moan out her name.

"You will be the death of my Edward Cullen" She whispers catching her breath back. We pull the duvet up further and further so we're underneath together, I pull her closely to me and we fall asleep. _Wow she's amazing._

Taking 3 weeks off work was a good idea I just need to get away from this place my first thought as soon as I woke up how ironic. I lean over and Bella is still snoozing away, she sleep talks it's mesmerizing how it's just a mumble but so pretty. I lay cuddling into her shoulder and rub the sides of her thighs knowing it will wake her up. I tap the insides of her thighs moving closer and closer to her spot as she likes to call it. I pepper her neck with kisses I reach her spot and her eyes flutter up almost instantly, she grabs my my neck.

"Edward.." She groans into my ear softly yearning.

"Edward what?" I reply teasing her. Rubbing her thighs and ending up at her spot each time.

"I want you.. please" She moans and I know it's not a request it's a want.

We pick up where we finished last night and I deepen the kiss. At 11:00 Ty runs into the room and starts bouncing all over the place.

"Morning little man" Bella says, he continues to bounce you would think he had coffee or a red bull.

"Ty you excited for Holiday" I remember his face when Bella told him -his big blue eyes alert more than ever.

"YAY YAY YAY" Is all he could come up with.

BPOV

I got up and Edward picked up Tyler and swung him around flying him like a spaceship in thing air. He loved him so much just Like I loved them both, my two special beautifully handsome fella's.

"Babe I'm gunna jump in the shower" I hollared.

"Okay you want any toast? I'll make some for Ty" He hollared back

"Yes please" I took my underwear off and my t-shirt and jumped into the steaming hot shower, I was so excited to be going on holiday- I never really thought to take Tyler on holiday I mean I love him dearly but I could never have a full on conversation with a three year old so it'll be nice to spend some time with Edward I'm sure he'll make it special wherever we're going. That's a point where the hell are we going, I said confusingly to myself. I'm going on holiday today and we haven't packed anything. I jumped out of the shower and almost slipped over _welldone swan_ and quickly dried myself, I wrapped up in a robe and dashed out into the living room.

"Urrm Edward quick question... where are we going?" He smirked.

"Aha my secret, just pack warm clothes your gunna need them outside not so much in" He winked and I poked my tongue out. I hated surprises.

I pulled out my Louis Vuitton suitcase and Tyler's suitcase I packed several pairs of leggins and knitted tops that came above my knee along with a scalf, gloves a bobble hat and my pyjamas. I also pulled out my comfy UGG boots I didn't care if anybody hated them I'd rather wear them and be warm then freeze my feet of, I may need them one day. I put 4 pairs of jeans into Ty's suitcase and some long sleeved vests and t-shirts. I put on some jogging bottoms and one of Edward's sweatshirts, there comfy. I put my shower bag and make-up bag in and a few other toiletries and I was ready to go. Now it was Edward's turn. I walked out with my suitcase and handbag and set them by the door.

"Tyler you know the plan right" I said as I walked into the living room Edward was sat on the floor playing toy cars with Ty.

"Ywes mommy I'll cya on sunday" Edward walks over to me and hugs me.

"I won't be long Alice is coming over at about half 1- she's still a little.. you know down so I'm sure Ty will cheer her up" I smiled.

"Bless her" I say sincerely. He walks off to the bedroom.

"So Tyler what toys are you gonna take to Alice's?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, I weally wanna take my twoybox but it might be a bit too hweavy for tiney Alice" Arr my gosh he is so adorable.

"I'm gunna make some sandwiches for you toots what would you like?"

"Uhmmm mommy you knows my fwavourite!" He exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Peanut butter and jelly right?" I nod.

"Exwactly"

"Okay baby" I make him a few sandwiches and wrap them up and put them in his blue bag along with some of his books, toys and juicebox. At half 1 exactly, the intercom buzzes I let Alice and Jasper up. We'd grown close over the few days that we'd known each-other, me and Alice often skyped.

"Hey Alice, how you coping" I say sympathetically.

"I'm good got this lovely gentlemen here protecting me" She prod's Jasper in the ribs.

"My lovely little lady" He replies. I look at them and there a mirror of me and Edward, I see that now.

"How's my favourite buddy," Alice says cheerfully holding out her arms for Tyler.

"Alwice, Jwasper!" Ty exclaims and runs over to Alice.

"We're gonna have a big sleepover Ty" Alice says looking excited herself.

"Your gonna have mega fun" I say encouragingly just as I do Edward walks out with his pilot suitcase, Alice smiles at him and he walks over and gives her a hug.

"You gonna give me cuddles baby and me and daddy will see you Sunday yup?" I say as he hugs his little hand around my neck.

"I wove you mommy, will woo ring me at nwightime pwease" Arr wow this is heartbreaking.

"Arrr baby of course mommy will we'll have lots of hugs and kisses on sunday as well toots" He grins and runs to Edward.

"By daddy, I will see woo on sunday and we can go in the pool and play sharks" He screams with delight.

"Oh yeah Tyler course we can, we'll have tons of fun, em and mommy will buy you a present" he winks at Tyler and hugs him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye buddy" he says, Alice picks up Tyler and Jasper walks out with his bag and his tiny suitcase.

"Alone at last Mrs Cullen" He picks me up and kisses me.

"Oh yes we are" He leans into kiss me but I dodge him.

"Ah-ah Not until we're at the hotel otherwise we'll never leave" I joke but I know it;s true he;s just so irrisistable.

We grab our suitcases and head downstairs to Edward's Volvo a big 4 by 4 ready and waiting.

"Hey do you love this beauty more than me or something" I say as Edward is wiping the side of the car.

"No baby I could never love it more, you my one love" He says.

"God your so cheesy" I grin and get into the car.

We hold hands and wrest our hands on the armrest in between us.

"Hey let's stop at Starbucks on the way you said it's gunna be cold Mr. your gunna seriously let your future wife freeze" I mock. He rubs my knuckles.

"Come on you know I'd never let your freeze I'd give you the kiss of life" He says and my breath drops. He already does that now.

"You honestly don't know how much you dazzle me because you do that already you give me the kiss off life every time we go too bed and every time we wake up and of course all the times in between" I say and lean over and kiss him.

We arrived at the little mountain lodge a little after 9 at night it's dark cold, but so so pretty. I jump out of the car.

"Gosh Edward it's so beautiful" I say breathless.

"Not as beautiful as you" He whispers behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. We make our way inside after parking the car a little nearer the driveway. We get inside.

"Welcome" Edward says and gestures me in.

"It's so cosy and warm honestly this has to be the best place I've visited in a long time, Ty will love it" We go upstairs and unpack quickly.

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate for you" Edward walks down stairs. I run to the bathroom and grab my bag there's something I've been meaning to do since yesterday. I've missed my god damn period and I never do!.

Please Review

Lauren x


	15. Chapter 15

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 15 A bump in the road.. maybe not

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_I'm gonna make some hot chocolate for you" Edward walks down stairs. I run to the bathroom and grab my bag there's something I've been meaning to do since yesterday. I've missed my god damn period and I never do!._

I lock the door as quickly as I can and run over to the toilet where I'm violently sick, I try my best to hold my long wavy hair into a makeshift ponytail but it's not working, the taste is vile and keeps causing me to heave. Shit shit Edward's gunna be up here in a second. Fuck. Bella calm down. I use my weight to lift me up using the bathroom sink luckily there's a clean flannel, I run it under the cold water and wipe my mouth several times in the end I decide to splash water on my face. I don't know If I was sick because of my thought, or because I knew what was happening. _I was pregnant. With Edward's child. _My breath hitches and I hear Edward padding up the stairs. I unlock the bathroom door and make my way to the queen-sized comfy bed.

"Hey you okay?"Edward asks, shit maybe I look pale I never checked.

"Yep never been better" I say popping the 'p'.

"Okay so hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream just the way you like it" I smile but it feels like I'm about to burst into a flood of tears.

"Sounds brilliant, just what I need" He walks over and puts the two mugs on the bedside table. Edward sits next to me and pulls me into him deeper, oh no I know where this is going, but it can't I need to get a pregnancy test maybe I should ask if there's a shop near by. My mind is fuzzy and I think stringing a sentence together with the exception that I'm 100% pregnant with Edwards child will be difficult.

I kiss him, but I don't think it's as passionate as he wants, he pulls me closer and closer to him, I strain to follow his request but I just want to push him away. His hands are at my neck deepening the kiss, he's hard to resist but I can't do this when I'm carrying maybe one of the biggest surprises of his life right now.

"Bella.. what is it?" Edward stops the kiss abruptly. Shit I knew he could feel it too. I look down to the floor and start fiddling with my thumbs.

"I just have a really bad headache Is.. is there a shop or a supermarket near?" I stutter.

"Yeah there's one just down in the lobby area, want me to go it's so cold I don't want it to make you feel worse" He replies sincerely and kindly. I shake my head.

"It's fine I promise, you want anything Red bull, a twinkie?" I ask trying to lighten the mood and make him believe that it really is just a headache and .. nothing more. He smiles, but it's not one of his grins that he normally shares with me.

"I'm okay, just go get what you need" He says a little too harshly.

"Umm Okay" I say and grab my back all too quick, I literally ran down the stairs holding my breath holding back the tears. I put my body warmer on and slip on my soft UGGs and run for the door.

I walk around a little, I felt too afraid to go back I'd never seen Edward like this, not in all the time we had been together, It hurt me the way he said it he almost spat it at me. I arrived at the small grocery shop and headed straight to the drug section, I picked up two First Response Pregnancy tests making sure they were the digital ones. I remember my experience with Tyler.

"_Rose I'm not pregnant okay, I just have a bug or something, it's nothing serious!" I exclaimed growing increasingly frustrated with the girl in front of me. We were in a small supermarket and Rose was bugging me to get a pregnancy test. _

"_For god sake Rose!" I grew really angry but tensed my hands into fists to stop any physical damage to her. I knew she was trying to help._

"_Fine just pick up one and I'll do it if it shuts you up I'll walk to Canada!" She picked up the pregnancy test grabbed my bag and she pulled out a ten dollar bill paying the assistant quickly._

"_Oh hold your horses, I'm not doing it in a flaming supermarket!" _

"_Fine we'll do it at yours, happy?" Rose replied._

"_Fine" We cross countried to Rose's 4 by 4 jumped in and she sped off down the long highway. Before too long we were outside my apartment, I grew increasingly nervous because the actual fact was I knew something was not right. I was shaking while I put the key into the hole, I walked in to the spacious living room and walked down to the bathroom I could feel Rose's eyes boring into the back of my head. I dropped my bag outside the bathroom door and puled the two pregnancy tests from the white paper bag. I sat on the toilet shaking like a bitch, my breathing hitched and my palms became incredibly sweaty. _

"_ROSE!" I shouted I needed her here we were both girls she's seen it all before,_

"_I can't … I can't open the packet for godsake!" I exclaimed almost in tears at this point. Rose restrained my hands and took the box from my hands ripping of the cellophane. Rose pulled the white and blue stick out and handed it too me._

"_Want me to stay or wait outside" I grabbed her hand tightly._

"_Rose I can't do this alone" She rubbed my back._

"_I'm gunna turn around but I'll hold your hand. You don't have to do this alone" She replied soothing my nerves. I pulled the blue tip of and placed the filter underneath me. I finished and lifted the white stick placing it on the top of the bath edge. We waited a couple of minutes. Time was up Rose handed me the little white stick that was about to determine my future._

_I was pregnant. _

I picked up a bottle of water and started drinking it while walking around the shop, Shit paracetamol clever girl Swan. I walked back and picked up a box of the tablets and made my way over to the cashier.

"Hi, can you double the bag up please" I asked calmly.

"Sure thing" I paid and made my way out, arr a Starbucks. I walked over and ordered a hot black coffee kill the stress maybe kill the fucking nerves more like. I started making my way back to the lodge petrified more than ever, maybe it's a bad idea for Tyler to come up here when me and Edward are having a situation. I take my Boots of along with my coat and scarf and walk into the downstairs toilet quietly. I ripped the cellophane of quickly and repeated the process from last time, I was petrified number one Rose wasn't here for any kind of moral support and I defiantly wasn't about to call her up crying down the phone line. I laid the powerful stick on my knee and closed my eyes, I started twiddling with my thumb and nibbling at the skin around my nail. I was so scared as I went to look at the stick that I dropped on the floor scaring the shite out of me. I forced myself with any inch of willpower I had left after the stress and the worrying and looked. The stick confirmed what I already knew, deep down inside I had a serious stomach ache but my hands practically shot to my stomach like I had done with Tyler when I found out.

"_I'm pregnant" _I whispered to myself. It was a shock at first but I had processed the idea of another child since we'd arrived. I put the cap on the stick and placed it in my handbag in a separate compartment.

I wiped under my eyes and checked my appearance in the mirror again, I looked pale and tired with a hint of dark circles under my eyes. He'll probably crack it as soon as I walk through the door. I walked out of the bathroom and gently tiptoed up the stairs. I sucked in a huge breath and opened the door. Edward was laying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey" He said no trace of harshness in his tone.

"Hey" I Said shyly. I dropped my handbag by my side of the bed and walked over to my suitcase, I pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a large oversized t-shirt it just wasn't Edward's this time, even though I had packed one of his for me. I quickly got changed facing the other way which I also never did. I climbed into the bed quickly and put my blackberry on silent. Edward turned the TV off and wrapped me in his arms. The room was dark so he couldn't see my expression but I was still scared of his reaction, My eyes shot open when his hand moved underneath my t-shirt and rested it on my stomach.

"Good night my beautiful girl"

"Good night Edward" I said closing my eyes but not actually falling asleep.

I woke the next morning feeling a little more refreshed I Smiled then the reality hit me, I had a secret that nobody knew about maybe a life-changing secret. I slipped out of bed and quickly wrapped myself up in my dressing gown. I walked downstairs to find Edward making breakfast.

"Mmm something smells good Mr" But I was lying again.

"Good-morning to you too, how you feeling baby?" Edward replied sending me a cheeky grin.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask bravely.

"A good old fry up, your favourite" I heaved silently to myself, my stomach probably couldn't handle anything more than a slight of dry toast right now as he said the word _fry up_ my stomach somersaulted

"Sounds great" I forced. I sipped on some fresh orange juice and it was soothing my stomach slightly. We sat in a comfortable silence while eating, I forced down my food one mouthful after another, Edward dug in effortlessly and finished before me. I left a few bits of bacon and half a sausage and smiled neatly towards Edward.

"That was lovely thank you Edward" I said. He went to lift my plate.

"Ah-ah, you cooked I'll clean, why don't you go have a shower then we can go out" I smiled sincerely. He kissed me while holding my waist.

"I love you" I said and he kissed me passionately again this time I returned it just as passionately clutching his hair. He walked up the stairs and I started washing up the plates.

EPOV

I arrived at our room and walked in to enjoy a relaxing shower. After our little tiff last night about her feeling okay I had felt really guilty but I decided not to bring it up she seemed okay now. I walked over to Bella's bedside table and found a white bag which she had brought back from the grocery store, I pulled out the receipt just general curiosity and saw the words First Respose and Clear blue. What the hell are they I questioned racking through my brains. Then I twigged..

_They were pregnancy tests_ I walked over to the bed still holding the receipt, Bella thinks they might be pregnant and she never fuckin thought to tell me, she passed it off as a shitting headache. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! I hissed to myself, my hands started shaking _she lied to me _I ran my hands though my hair feeling really angry. I knew exactly where this is going … another argument, but this might be more serious. I sat on the bed patiently hoping Bella would come upstairs and tell me what the fuck was going and why she lied to me. She was gone an awful long time last night, to be fair I never even heard her come in. I had never imagined being a father so soon, never imagined it being with this beautiful girl I'm calling my fiancé. Just as I was deep in thought I heard her soft padding up the stairs.

BPOV

Edward had been up there ages, almost an hour and a half, I ran up the stairs and walked into our bedroom. Edward was sat on the bed with a piece of paper it looked like a receipt or a ticket or something.

"Hey, what you doing up here I thought we were gonna go out soon" I said. I can see his eyes boring into mine deeply.

"Bella what did you buy at the store last night?" He asked, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks a little scared, If I lied anymore he would find out because that piece of paper wasn't a ticket it was my receipt from the store.

"Edward I.." I almost burst into tears I was petrified of his reaction what if he left me here in the middle of I don't know where. My breathing hitched and I felt very faint, my legs were aching and I thought I was literally going to fall to the floor.

"Don't you fucking dare try lying to me, ever !" He shouted making my whole body jump like a chain reaction almost. I was twiddling with my thumbs feeling very angry and confused as to why he was being so mean, I only found out properly last night is he not considering I may need some time to myself.

"Bella I'm not gunna ask you a fuckin gain, what did you buy at the store?" he asks still harsh but quieter.

"Don't start swearing at me okay, don't you even try!" I screamed back scratching my throat with the power.

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" He screeched ear-piercing through my whole body.

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT YOUR ARSEHOLE. HAPPY NOW!" I said and ran out of the room down the hallway and into the spare bedroom. Oh my god what have I just done.

Please Review xx

Lauren


	16. Chapter 16

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 16 Let's kiss and make -up

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" He screeched ear-piercing through my whole body._

"_I'M FUCKING PREGNANT YOU ARSEHOLE. HAPPY NOW!" I said and ran out of the room down the hallway and into the spare bedroom. Oh my god what have I just done. _

I closed the door and slid down it until I was sat on the floor with my head wedged between my knees, almost gasping for breath. I can't believe he screamed at me. I started sobbing to myself causing my breathing to hitch higher and higher. I glanced over at the clock it was half 12 in the afternoon, great a whole 9 or ten hours till I can drop of to sleep if that. I just sat there not really thinking just feeling, I'd never heard Edward shout, heck I didn't even hear him shout when his parents died, or when we had a situation with Jacob, this must be serious. I had a baby to protect and I intended on doing that, oh shit Tyler's arriving tomorrow evening god I really didn't want him in the midst of this pile of crap but I promised him a trip so he would get one even if was just me and him. I forced myself up I couldn't stay in this house not with him, not at this moment I was too angry, to flaming frustrated I just wanted to punch a wall or something. I peeked out the door and the main bedroom door was still shut, I ran down the hallway not wanting him to hear me, I ran down the stairs missing a few steps here and there, grabbed my boots and Body warmer and stepped outside the door. The air was cold and fresh, just what I needed to clear my head.

2 hours Later

I arrived back at the house feeling tired and groggy, god I hope I wasn't getting ill. I left my boots by the door and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I couldn't face Edward right now or wouldn't either one worked for me. I made a ham and cheese sandwich and took it up to the spare room, guess I'm here for the next few days. Just as I was walking upstairs Edward came out of the room and went to grab me.

"Please just get off me.. please Edward" I pleaded. I dropped my sandwich on the floor and ran to the spare bedroom I locked it behind me and replayed my action sliding down the door.

"Bella.. Please listen to me I didn't mean to shout at you It's just.. I can't deal with secrets and lying you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry I should have listened to you properly. I'm so ecstatic that your pregnant I love you Bella please unlock the door, your worrying me"

"Edward I can't do this right now ...you hurt me, I've.. I've never heard you shout like that before. y. you scared me" I said softly through the wood.

"Bella I can assure you my beautiful beautiful girl I never meant to hurt you or scare you My intentions where never that, I just .. Just didn't know how to handle it"

"Okay.. I believe you" I say breathlessly. Not really processing what he's said just saying it so he will stop.

"I'm gonna have a shower" I say and walk to the on suite bathroom round the corner.

I take my clothes off and step in the boiling hot shower, it burns me a little but I'm not bothered by the change in temperature. I wash today's argument off me and the shower relaxes my muscles a little. I rub my stomach simultaneously and smile, _I'm going to have another baby _I thought and grinned my hardest since I've been here. I dry myself quickly and put my grey joggers on along with a t shirt. Edward's t shirt. I pull the t shirt close to me like I'm wrapped up in it, it comforts me and makes me feel at ease. The day had passed pretty quickly considering the events that the day contained. I opened my Mac and had a little Facebook session, nothing interesting at all I'd probably have more luck reading a gossip magazine. I felt my stomach churning and automatically put my hand to my mouth, running to the bathroom. This time my hair was already up thank god. I leant over the toilet heaved and gagged as much as my stomach could take then fell to the floor lightly feeling tired and very hopeless at this point. I washed my face with cold water then brushed my teeth to remove the god awful taste. I washed my mouth out several times with some mouthwash it helped. At around 10 I climbed into bed, I didn't care about food knowing I would most probably bring it back up right now. I laid silently not being able to get comfortable or stay in the same position for more than 5 minutes, I was really irritated. I fell asleep after an hour of laying in bed, boredom I'm guessing, and for the first time since yesterday I started to really miss Edward even though he was only in the room next to me. I felt like he wasn't mine and I wasn't his it was an evil feeling.

I woke up and it was still dark I reached over out of habit to find an empty pillow and an empty space. I got out of bed and walked around the room peeping out the window here and there. I couldn't take this anymore. I unlocked my door and tiptoed down to the main bedroom, I was really hoping the door wasn't locked I needed to be in his arms, I didn't feel safe and I wanted him badly. I pressed down on the handle and the door opened quietly I was hoping the door wouldn't squeak. It shut the door quietly behind me and stood gazing at his perfect demeanour. He looked so peaceful and stunningly handsome. I went round to the right hand side and lifted to duvet up slightly and slide in as gentle as I could. He fidgeted a little bit turned over and wrapped his arms around me gently.

"Edward.. I love you" I whisper and his eyes start to flutter.

"Bella.." Edward says when he registers me.

"Hey" I Say shyly and he pulls me to him.

"I love you too I don't want to fight your too important" He echo's stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Lets not then" I whisper breathlessly he completely dazzles me as he gives me his signature crooked smile. His forehead is in line with mine and he rests on my forehead kissing my lips gently. The kiss starts to grow more passionate and deeper. Edward pulls me over so I'm on top of him, this Is what I longed for, his arms to be around me his lips to claim mine.

It's light out when I awake and I have Edwards arms wrapped safely around my waist, I was sure after our late night love making he stroked my stomach occasionally. It was like we'd never fought. Edward was amazing with Tyler he would make a brilliant father. Oh yeah Tyler's here this evening, well then we'd better make this time useful. I stroked Edward's cheek longing for him to wake up. It was about 10:00am plenty of time. He gave me a huge grin when he woke up.

"Morning my Bella" He said and just like that butterflies flood my stomach and I go weak at the knee's for him.

"Morning my Edward" I quote him. He cups my face gently his finger tips on my jaw line my fingers are on the bottom of his chin pulling him closer. God will I ever get enough of this man. I hope not. His hand moves down my thigh and around to my ass he squeezes it then swats it.

"Hey no fair" I replied like a moody child but I was joking.

"Never said I did baby" And just like that he was hovering over me kissing me and I fell deeper and deeper into the mattress.

After our intense love making we share a bath, it's relaxing and I'm spending time with my man. I'm leant between Edward's legs and he's rubbing my shoulders.

"So you .. your err keeping the baby right?" Edward asks sounding a little nervous.

"Of course I'd never give it up ever." I state, he pulls me further and further back to him so I'm laid on his chest gazing up at him, he leans down and kissing my lips softly.

"I love you Mrs Cullen and our bump and Tyler my buddy of course" I grin, he painted the perfect picture but I believe it would be the perfect picture all along, but you just can't have the perfect everything with out a few hiccups along the way.

"How about we go explore the mountains, or the little cute shops I saw yesterday" I offer.

"Anything for my princess" he replies causing me to blush, he kisses my temple and carry s on massaging my shoulder's. After our very relaxing bath we get dressed. I put on my leggings a long sleeved top and my knitted jumper that comes above my knees, my UGG boots and my duffel coat, I felt comfy. We were both ready as we left the lodge snowflakes started to fall generously, Edward had his arm around the bottom of my back and pulled me in closer to him. We talk about the baby, Tyler arriving this evening and every so often Edward would kiss me and tell me how much he loved me, It was turning out to be the perfect day.

We arrived back at the lodge, which was covered in snowy fairy lights it looked beautiful. Heavy snow was falling it was just so romantic, the two of us in the snow. We'd stopped for Starbucks I seemed to be craving that a lot even before I found out I was pregnant. Edward took my hand after we'd taken our shoes of and lead me over to the sofa.

"Trust me okay" I sucked a breath in.

"I trust you"

"Lay down" I followed his request, he lifted my knitted jumper and my beater and gently kissed my stomach.

"Hello baby , I'm your daddy" I giggled.

"Hey I'm trying to say I love your little bump and your giggling" This caused me to laugh even more, he took my hand and pulled me off the sofa into his arms, he lifted me up and spun me around the living room our lips glued.

"I really love you Mrs Cullen" He nuzzled into my hair.

"Well it's a good job you do because I love you so much" I whispered in a hushed tone kissing his jaw.

It was nearing dinner time and I was really hungry.

"How about I make a stir fry I'm in the mood for it" Edward winked in my direction.

"Are you sure that's all your in the mood for" I bit my lip.

"Oh no no my pretty lady, your dessert" He winked and I swatted him on the ass.

"I look forward to it, and you'll do well to remember that Doctor" I implied and put my arms around his waist.

"Every-time we're together we can never seem to get anything done, I wonder why that is?" Edward implies.

"Oh I don't know maybe because your so irresistible" I cuddle further into him he pulls on my pony tail but it's not pain full lifting my face up to his. He pulls away.

"I really have to make dinner I'm starving, please stop distracting me" He jokes.

"Speak for yourself" I wink , I pull a carton of orange juice from the fridge and down it in one, I put my hand on my stomach and rub it tenderly, I felt motherly again It was an unusual feeling since Tyler but I like it, it felt natural.

Edward made a lovely stir fry we were sat at the dining table talking about Tyler, the wedding and the bump I've grown to calling it that.

"So I'm pretty sure Alice will want to plan the wedding from the guest lists all the way down to the honeymoon" Edward says.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you and Tyler I don't care.. your so important to me I love you that's all that matters" I hush him.

"You are so amazing, I never wanted to be without you" I clear the plates away and Edward brings out to glass dishes of strawberry ice-cream mmMm my favourite.

"Oooh Yum favourite flavour, how did you know?" I ask

"Well remember the first night we spent together, your hair smelt of strawberries so I kinda guessed from that that you must obviously like them" He smirked.

"Fine detail Mr Cullen" He smirked but had a hint of surprise on his face. I saw Edward twiddling with a box of some sort in his jumper pocket, he moved around the table took both my hands and kissed me, he placed a silver ring on my right hand on my middle finger, it was stunning and had _Tiffany & Co_ carved into it with the words _Mine _on the inside.

"I love Your Mrs Cullen just wanted to show it with something pretty" I grinned and leant into him kissing him, my hands were around at the back of his neck moving up to his hair.

"I love you to Mr Cullen" I said Biting my lip, and I knew we were okay we were going to be perfect.

Please Review – Update Next couple of days work & Christmas to think of

I will update before Christmas but Happy Christmas anyways :) x

Lauren


	17. Chapter 17

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 17 Do it for us

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_I love you to Mr Cullen" I said Biting my lip, and I knew we were okay we were going to be perfect. silver ring on my right hand on my middle finger, it was stunning and had Tiffany & Co carved into it with the words Mine on the inside._

"_I love Your Mrs Cullen just wanted to let you know" He smiled. _

Me and Edward were so much closer felt it too. Tyler was arriving today I was so excited to show him the snow, and the cable carts I'm sure Edward was desperate to show Ty how to ski and snowboard poor kid.

I was laid in bed next to my man snuggling up to him, He'd taken all the cover well most of it and It looked as though I'd have to fight him for it, I was bloody freezing.

"Edward" I hushed, I nudged his delicate shoulder and kissed behind his ear.

"Edward wake up" I said increasing the volume of my voice. I saw his eyes flutter but he made not attempt to move his body.

"Edward!" I exclaimed before I knew it I was on top of him he'd somehow pulled me up quicker than I could feel.

"I'm freezing and you have all the cover you greedy git" I joked.

"I'm sure I can warm you up" He said giving me one of his cheeky grins and winking straight into my eyes. He swatt's my bare arse, my eyes lock with his almost instantly, I lean down deeper and deeper and our lips lock our tongue's invading each other's mouths.

OoO

After our morning ruff we shared an innocent steamy shower, I restrained myself from clinging to him but we kissed a few times, Edward may have lead me on but I knew better.

"What times Alice and Ty getting here" I said as I was getting changed with Edward. He was gazing at me while I was getting changed.

"My eyes are up here" I said all too willingly. He looks sad but I know he's playing, I walk over and wrap my arms around him, arr did I hurt your feelings" I pout he lifts my chin up.

"No baby you could never..." I place my lips on his before he even has chance to finish his sentence.

"Well you defiantly know how to distract me, and there getting here at 1, we can Take Ty up to the mountains, if you'd like" I pout as he says the words I'm petrified of heights but I'll do it to spend time with them.

"Only if you'll protect me" I say sweetly with a hint of shyness in my eyes.

"Oh Bella .. always" he kisses me more passionately both of his hands in my hair roaming free invading my mouth. He smells of Edward all soapy and musky he smells delicious. I just about manage to get changed even though Edward kept placing gentle kisses on my cheeks and neck, he was irresistible and I knew he knew what he was doing. We shared a flirtatious breakfast, of fruit and pancakes Edward's expertise.

"Hey how about we go for a walk I've got something to ask you" He winks, my mind started thinking, I take his hand and we start swinging them gently in unison. I let go and put my boots and body warmer on, I wait for Edward to put his shoes and coat on and we walk swiftly out of the house, I felt like a teenager with her handsome boyfriend that romantic feeling you get when it's just you two alone together. The argument was completely gone which lifted my spirits, Tyler was arriving soon but I still felt a little anxious.. oh yes Edward had something to ask me. We walked down a small lane enjoying each-other's company he was perfect, I was staring up at him his perfect complexion along with his chiselled jaw.

"So what did you want to ask me, I feel alienated" I jokes bring his hand which was holding mine to my lips and gently kissing his palm.

"Okay so You know when you asked me to move in with you and I said Yes, then I ask you to marry me and you said yes, what would you say if I asked you to move up here?" He looked down a little but I could still see his eyes. I was a little shocked I mean not massively maybe even a little expected, It was so pretty up here.

"Hmm I said" Smirking.

"How about I say yes indefinitely and we see how Tyler like's it huh?" I Say hoping he's happy with my reponse.

"Sounds perfect" He murmurs into my ear I can fee his breath on me he smells so sweet.

"I'm far from that" I say and let my head drop to the floor not obviously or harshly thought I just don't believe I am perfect and I never have.

"Hey Hey" Edward says lifting my chin up so I can't look anywhere but his face.

"In my world you are completely perfect I wouldn't change a single thing, your amazing just the way you are my beautiful beautiful girl, all the morn sexy now your pregnant" I giggled.

"That sound is to precious " Edward murmurs and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I take his hand and we walk into the open street with pretty little market stalls on either side, It's so pretty here and I really could considering living here I mean Oh god!

"ROSE!" I exclaim to myself forgetting who was around me including Edward.

"Are you okay Bella, What about Rose?" Edward says looking a little confused.

"If.. If we move up here well I'll ….never see her" Edward hushes me placing his delicate fingers over my lips trying to calm me down.

"Bella.. Bella my Bella, you don't have to say yes we can stay exactly were we are It was a suggestion baby"

"It's not that Edward.. I really really wanna move up here I could see us as a family living here but She will have your balls Edward I'm not kidding" Edward smirks and it turns into a laugh.

"Bella it's your life we still haven't told anyone we're getting married yet and that's fine too, I know this is a long shot but maybe we could keep your apartment and we could spend half a year here, and half a year back in Forks?" He questions.

"Your the perfect one Edward, you always know what to say how to make something better, I love you so much" And I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist clutching my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. We walked back to the lodge talking freely. Edward had his arm draped around my back I loved the feeling of his arm around me, I loved the fact that I was carrying his child I felt so connected and close to him like this not that I didn't when we were otherwise occupied.

"I'm all yours baby" He murmured into my hair. I smiled with a cheesy grin but it felt so right, it felt like the perfect setting with the perfect person and there would soon be Tyler along for the journey and a little baby, As I said it I placed my hand on my stomach it was a magical feeling. I clocked Edward's eyes on my hand.

"You like it don't you" He said with a lazy grin, I nodded and clutched his hand tighter. I really wasn't gunna lie I loved the feeling of being pregnant, I had felt broody a little while after I'd met Edward but I never said anything, I just thought it would plan itself out. After we arrived home Edward suggested I sit on the sofa and put on a film, He made cheese toastie's, the perfect soon to be husband., a good movie and something tasty to eat it was my ideal heaven.

I felt my eyes growing heavy and there was a little tingle coming from the bottom of my back, I gently let my eyes close and fell safely asleep resting on Edward's legs. I woke up to Edward.

"Bella... Bella.. baby" He said My eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light filled room.

"Hey" I smiled shyly.

"Hey, I've got someone here for you" I looked up and Tyler ran straight to me

"MOMMY!" Tyler Yelled, I picked him up and spun him around hugging him tightly.

"TYLER" I yelled equally excited. I saw Edward smiling as he went to hug Alice and Jasper was there too.

"How have you been buddy, you been good for Alice and Jasper"

"He's been a star he even taught me how to make cupcake's well Jasper helped a little, but we've had a brilliant time haven't we little man" Alice and Jasper nod in awe and smile. Edward winked at me.

"So we have something to tell you" Edward said picking up Tyler and wrapping his free arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"We're gonna have a baby" I was searching for happy expressions, Tyler's eyes lit up he had this huge priceless grin on his face and his little cheeks when rosy red. Alice looked so happy and ran over immediately hugging me.

"Omg Bella Edward that's amazing your gonna be a mommy again and you Edward you best look after her otherwise You'll have me to answer to" I giggled.

"Congratulations guys" Jasper said.

"Thanks guys we're so excited we've already started taking sides" I giggled.

"Can you kinda keep it on down-low though I think we'd like to tell everybody, so your the first to know" They both nodded in agreement.

"Of course guys well we better head off before it's get dark have a brilliant time guys" We hugged them both and watched them out, as Alice was walking down the driveway I heard her whine about going to Starbucks.. so it's not just me.

"So Tyler me and mommy was thinking we could have a quick snack and then we could go up in one of the big cable carts up to the mountains how about that huh?" Edward asks sounding more excited then a child on Christmas day. My stomach churned a little bit. I saw Tyler's mouth drop open his eyes wide and bright full of excitement okay maybe he did beat Edward's excitement.

"Oh Ywes I would weally love that mommy and daddy come On wets go!" I laughed and pulled on my cosy boots, Edward held Tyler's hand and slid his hand around my waist once again I loved this position voices of laughter and smiles it felt cosy and family -like, I felt that I belonged here with Edward and Tyler and our baby.

"So what do you think of getting a new brother or sister Tyler?" I asked wanting to hear his opinion.

"I thwink it's gonna be an ickle baby girl mommy" I smiled.

"I think so too , so you can be the prince and if we do have a little girl she will be daddy's little princess no doubt"

We arrived at the cable carts by this point I felt violently sick but I knew they were some what sturdy but I could hear the wires clincking with the cable carts, I took a deep breath and Edward pulled me on with Tyler before I even had a chance to see what was going on. I sat down next to Edward with Tyler on his lap I clenched his hand tightly not wanting to let go, but he did only to move his arm behind my back, I leant into him it really wasn't bad at all, It was so pretty like something out of a fairytale the kind you read when you were little, the powdery snow reflected and sparkled from the bright glistening sun in the sky, I could see Edward and Tyler really taking in the surroundings as was I, I looked down and saw a couple of snow-boarders and skier's That was defiantly not my scene I was perfectly fine up here.

"It's so pretty" I murmur, Edward grins

"It's swo cwool" Tyler exclaims gushing out.

"It is pretty amazing but not as special as my two favourite people" I grin.

"Don't be so cheesy" I mock.

"Arr I'm not being cheesy it's my version off the truth" I poked Edward playfully then leant up to kiss him.

We arrived at the top of the mountain this time I was first to jump of grabbing Tyler from Edward's arms so he could glide off to. We replaced our positions I held Edward's hand as we locked our fingers together he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, he held Tyler's little the snow rose up to just about knee's but he didn't care he was laying in the snow throwing the snow It was so precious to share these moments with him and Edward. I saw Edward pull out his camera I didn't even see him pick it up when we left the lodge. He walked over to a tall lad in a ski mask.

"Hey mate you couldn't take a picture could you?" He asked politely the gentlemen nodded.

"No worried" Tyler Picked up Tyler and Had him on the right side of his body and Put his arm around my back.

"Smile guys" I posed a little but it remained natural and I leant into Edward.

"There you go dude"

"Thanks Bye" Edward said , He showed us both the picture we looked happy, we looked pretty normal and pretty perfect in my eyes. My perfect family with cracks that had been completely glued together. I smiled and leant into Edward and Tyler.

Please Review I think there will be one more Chapter before Christmas xxx

Lauren (: x


	18. Chapter 18

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 18 7 Months later

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_Thanks Bye" Edward said , He showed us both the picture we looked happy, we looked pretty normal and pretty perfect in my eyes. My perfect family with cracks that had been completely glued together. I smiled and leant into Edward and Tyler."_

_**7 months Later ~**_

"Hey Bella what do you think of yellow for the babies room?" Edward shouted from the nursery. I pushed myself off, of the couch and waddled off towards the nursery. Tyler and Edward were _trying _to decorated the babies room. I peeked my head around the door and smiled.

"Edward it's so pretty, Tyler did you paint this" I pointed to a little blue bunny drawn next to the light wood cot.

"Ywes Mommy, daddy hwelped me a lil bit" I smiled and put my hands on my stomach.

"Well I love it thank-you my too favourite boys, I'm sure the baby will love it" Edward walked over to me and snaked his hands around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"You look so sexy when your pregnant Mrs Cullen, your gorgeous when your not but it just makes me want you more like this" I swatted his arse and he leant down and kissed me hard and passionately.

"Well I can't wait for him or her to be out I waddle like a penguin and my cravings are just wrong, I mean I must have gone through about 500 boxes of popsicles in my pregnancy, with Tyler it was just fruit and stuff but popsicles in this weather!" I giggled and Edward laughed with me.

"It would definatly bring us a lot closer in the bedroom department" Edward smirked.

"You would think about that wouldn't you" I looked deadly serious and saw Edward's face fall slightly. I held my hands up.

"I'm joking" He put his hand to his chest mocking like. I rested my arms on his chest and leaned in waiting to be cuddled.

"Tyler you wanna make some cakes today, I feel in the mood to cook" I said while he was sat on the floor eating his lunch.

"Do I gwet to lick the bowl mommy?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's my job Ty" Edward butted in.

"Excuse me what happens if I want the bowl?" I joked.

"Fine how about we share it" Edward inputted. We all agreed. After flour and cake mixture on every inch of Tyler and Edward's face Tyler and Edward were playing a game and I was reading my magazine. I heard a gasp.

"M.! daddy! it's it's snowin!" Tyler yelled while his nose was pressed up to the window.

"Oh my it's so pretty" I echoed.

"Cwan we gwo out plwease mommy!" Tyler said while trying to calm down. Heavy snowflakes were falling from the sky and it looked like it wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"Come on tuts, Edward fetch my boots. Slave" I joked.

"Your lucky your pregnant otherwise you would be fetching my boots" He replied and kissed me on the lips.

I laid in the snow with Ty and we did snow angels, Edward insisted on a snowball fight.

"I am in no way being apart of this, you Edward with a snowball could be lethal"

"Hey I'm not always that hard" He winked. I gasped and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy look at my big snowball!" I grinned and pulled the camera out of my pocket.

"Quick stand together!" I shouted and ran over to Tyler and Edward, we huddled together and the camera beeped to indicate the picture had been taken.

"I wanna swee I wanna swee!" Ty jumped around in the snow. I leant down and showed Tyler the picture.

"It's weally good mommy, I'm gonna go finish my snowmens"

"Okay baby"

"How's my pregnant baby mama" Edward said standing behind me and putting his arms through mine and rested them on my bump.

"I'm very good my sexy beast" Edward cocked his head so it was resting on my shoulder.

"I love you" I hushed.

"I love you too" Edward whispered into my ear.

Tyler was laid on the sofa with his hands behind his head.

"You alright there chillin dude?" I asked.

"Yeh mommy Spongebob did it so I trwied it too" He gave a sheepish grin.

"Edward can you get Tyler in the bath in a minute please"

"Sure thing" He said and wandered out of the bedroom, he'd put on a white vest and his black nike shorts that I loved to nick.

"Come on buddy lets get you in the bath then you can have some milk and cookies yeah?" He lazily picked himself of the couch and walked over to Edward.

As I was washing up I could hear Edward reading Tyler a story that he'd told him many times a made up one in-fact but it was beautiful I couldn't help but think we all played a special character. I walked to Tyler's room and found Tyler cuddling into Edward's t-shirt and Edward fast asleep as well. My heart tugged they looked so adorable, I padded to the living room and grabbed my camera and snapped a quick picture, I saw Edward's eyelids flutter. Light sleeper that he was he woke up and smiled at me.

"Taking pictures are we" He said as he gently slide out of the bed and walked over to me.

"I couldn't help myself" I grinned, It had actually become one of my hobbies I loved to take pictures of anything with a significance e.g. Edward and Tyler.

"Come on we have a bath to take" And he took my hand in his and we walked off to the bathroom .Steam was already filling the air and mist was building up on the tiled walls. I undressed and slid into the bath as carefully as I could I didn't normally take baths in my condition I was worried I wouldn't get back out. Edward climbed in and sat behind me and pulled me down into him, he rested his hands over mine with were rested on my bump.

"White on white" He whispered ever so slightly into my ear. I smiled and let my head droop.

"Come on baby your tired lets go to bed" He got out of the bath and put one of the dressing gowns on then held out his hand for me to take.

"Ever the gentlemen" I smirked.

"For you my beautiful girl anything" I put my dressing gown on and had to hold it the sash wouldn't quite read, I giggled. We laid in bed snuggling into the double cover and our dressing gowns layered on our pillows. I closed my eyes and Edward placed a kiss on my temple.

"I love you Edward thank you for everything" I murmured leaning into his chest.

"I love you too and Bella I'd give you the world" And we fell soundly off to sleep clutching each-other tightly.

I checked the clock it was 4 am god I missed bladder control like a baby missed a dummy. I slid out of Edward's arms and walked to the bathroom I checked on Tyler on the way there he was sound asleep bless. I slid back into bed again, I felt the spot where I was laying quickly become damp, god I hadn't pissed myself that much. I padded the area next to me but I couldn't see anything. I felt around again this was my waters.

"EDWARD!" I yelled and Edward sat up so fast it scared the shit out of me.

"Bella what is it!" he screamed.

"My.. I think my waters just broke!" Edward jumped off the bed and ran around like a crazy man.

"Edward just grab my bag from the wardrobe everything's packed , I slid off the bed and fetched my leggins and my beater along with an over-sized sweater.

"Shit Tyler" I panicked we couldn't bring him up with us.

"Edward can I have you phone I need to ring Rose" I gasped for air a little panicked myself. I dialled Rose's number and waited it was like half 4 in the morning so I hadn't expected her to pick up at all

"Bella?" Rose picked up

"Hi Rose, I... I'm In labour could you come over with Tyler I'm so so sorry to wake you up but we didn't want to wake him up the hospital is no place for him" I breathed loudly.

"Bella calm down I'll be right over just keep breathing babe okay"

Thankyou so so much Rose"

"Bye" Rose arrived in around ten minutes flat. She was in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Rose thankyou so much for coming, go get in my bed okay, just sleep I'm so sorry I had to wake up"

"Bella no worries I'll have a cup of tea and chill, your pregnant and in labour so go and Edward ring me okay"

"Of course Rosalie thankyou so much again" I waddled through the door holding Edward's hand.

We arrived at the hospital entrance with Edward's maniac driving. I didn't care I just need this baby healthy and safe.

"Hi yes my fiancé is in labour" Edward said to the receptionist. Like it wasn't obvious.

"Head to your right the wards there" We walked quickly even in my awkward condition of double weight and Edward explained again. Before I knew it I was in my longest t-shirt on the gas and air luckily for me it didn't make me feel sick or light-headed.

"Baby I'm here okay" Edward whispered with my clenching his hand. I nodded and kept on panting, I could feel the sweat slipping down my forehead clouding my eyes.

"E..Edwarrd it hurts so much!...ahhhh " I screeched trying to suffice a scream. Edward was hovering over me from the side wiping my forehead with a cold flannel.

"I'm here.. just let it out" He breathed. I struggled and struggled and continued to push the barrier I just wanted the baby out, I was crying, sweating in excruciating pain and I think Edward's hand was halfway to being broke. I could see the white's of his knuckles where I had been clenching my hand around his.

I was panting so heavy my head began to spin I felt like I was losing balance even though I was laid down.

~4hourslater~

EPOV

Bella was sleeping peacefully looking as drained as ever, her hair was drenched and she just a light sheet over her. I was sat in the chair nearest too her bed holding our baby girl, she was perfect her eyelids were closed tightly, her little fingers curling every so often, she had this light blonde hair tiny little hands and fingers I'd even made sure she was real by kissing her little cheek several times. She was perfect my little princess. I just couldn't believe I'd seen Bella giving birth to her and kissing her the first time she held her, it was just over-whelming and yes I cried like a bitch but who wouldn't it was amazingly adorable. I rocked her gently in my arms My eyes felt heavy but I didn't want to let her go she was too precious to put down in her cot was my automatic thought. If this wasn't the best thing I'd ever seen then I really don't know what is. I tucked her little arms into her soft blanket and finally gave up placing her in the crib next to Bella's bed. I walked over to the empty spare bed next to Bella and pulled the sheet to the end of the bed and climbed in placing the crib in between both of the beds. I fell into a deep deep sleep and peaceful sleep knowing everything was perfect.

BPOV

I woke up as the sunshine peeked through the cream blinds hung by the window. My eyes where getting used to the light when I clocked where I really was. I was in a room with cream walls 2 beds in which Edward was sleeping in and then my eyes placed on the crib in between both beds. There she was our beautiful tiny baby girl with her eyes closed and her little mittens waving slightly above her blanket. I slid out of the bed carefully and walked around to the crib and gently picked her up holding her in my arms. I felt little tears seeping from my eyes she was so beautiful. Edward looked shattered and even though I'd given birth just last night I didn't feel in the slightest bit tired. I just wanted to hold her and kiss her rosie red cheeks. I picked Edward's phone up from the table next to him and scrolled down to Rose and Alice, hey who said 3 way calling wasn't allowed.

"BELLA!" Rose and Alice called at the same time.

"Hey Guys, so she's here … in my arms asleep" I said bursting with excitement.

"AHHHH!" I could hear Rose screaming to Emmett to get the car started.

"We'll be there soon okay"

"Guys visiting is from 1:00"

"Arr boo them whores" I giggled.

"We can't wait to meet her, Ty wants to have a chat"

"Okay put him on bye Alice"

"Mommy Mommy! Is it a boy is it a girl?" Tyler shouted nearly blowing the phone up.

"Mommy had a little girl" I said only picturing the smile on his dear little face.

"Mommy when cwan I see her" He cooed down the phone. God I wished he was here.

"Rose is gunna bring you very very soon me and Daddy and the baby love you lots and lots and we'll see you very very soon and you can hold her yeah" I said.

"I love you mommy can't wait to meet her byeeee" He said then the phone went dead. I sat back down with her in my arms and started thinking of names. I leant back into the chair and rubbed her forehead. I had the perfect name for her Gracie. Gracie Cullen perfection. I looked over to Edward who was still sound asleep, this day couldn't get any more perfect all I needed was Tyler and Edward here a visit from our friends and I'd be satisfied all that broodiness had been a good effort because I just felt it more now.

"Morning my two beautiful girls" Edward woke making me jump a little.

"Morning daddy" I said and waved Gracie's little arm up.

"I've decided on a name I hope you like it .. Gracie" I saw Edward's eyes light up.

"It's a beautiful name just like my two precious precious girls"

This right here was my happy place.

WOW so I did the chapter I said I would :) Quite relieved actually

anyways Have an ahhmazing christmas and a very very happy new year

Don't eat or drink too much and be safe :)

Next Update probably the new year

Love you all

Lauren :)

xxxx

25th December 2010

12:00am UK Time x


	19. Chapter 19

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 18 7 Months later

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_It's a beautiful name just like my two precious precious girls" _

_This right here was my happy place. _

I was thinking hard about our move to the lodge in I mean we all loved it up there, it snowed the majority of the time but I didn't mind it, almost made the place look prettier. Actually it did. I love how it wasn't quiet but it wasn't jam packed with tourists either, it was a serene place very relaxing, everything you wanted to do you could without a care in the world. There were a few problems if we did decide to move up there though. There was Rose, telling my parents that I might not be visiting as much, Edward's aunt and uncle and also.. there was Alice, I still remember his promise to be there for her wherever; whenever, you know the call me at 3am if you have to type of promise. I was laid next to Edward in our apartment he had his arm wrapped loosely around my waist. Our new addition to the family Gracie was snoozing away I was gazing intently at her, she was snug in her Moses basket with a cream blanket up to her chest. Feeling broody was probably one of the best feelings I could have had and well the fight with Edward happened for a reason I didn't dwell on it, I mean every couple has there fights,there tantrums but Edward was no Jacob, he never held grudges or took it out on me in other ways.

I kept closing my eyes and opening them, I couldn't lay here any more I slid out of Edward's grip an kissed Gracies cheek. I sauntered out into the living room and made a black coffee perfect. It was hard balancing Tyler and Gracie out I mean I loved Tyler to bits but Gracie took a lot more looking after, Edward's paternity leave was almost over so it would become a lot more difficult I mean when one was asleep the other would cry and vice versa, but Tyler was off to kinder garden pretty soon so it was a weight that was lifted firmly off my shoulders for the time being. It was only half 8 and I was actually shocked Gracie hadn't woken me earlier, I made my coffee and decided on some breakfast time to myself well a little that is. Edward and me had time alone around 9 o clock when we would take a bath together and talk relax and stuff, but I assumed this would change once he went back to work a lot of things might. The move to the lodge also corrupted his work plans. We'd talked just not in detail must remember to do that I said mentally ticking it of my to do list. I was just pouring the milk when I felt a pair of warm hands move to my waist and pull me in.

"Edward, you scared me" I said a little breathlessly he always did this to me, made me feel like a teenager again whenever he touched me unexpectedly. I loved it.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered into my ear kissing and nipping my earlobe.

"I love it when you say pretty things to me" I murmured against his chest my hands resting there too. Edward grinned a little shyly he was so good looking the way his hair looked like he'd just had sex, the crooked grin and the cocked head he did all the time.

"I love it when you blush, your under my spell" He whispered softly making my spine shiver. I could feel my cheeks turning red. God damn it. I grinned.

"Mine" I hushed.

"Yes Yours" He whispered back to me leaning into kiss me hard and passionately, his tongue was invading my mouth and he was pushing me gently towards the edge of the counter. He lifted me up and rested between my thighs. God he was so hot, this was hot. Kitchen sex with kids in the other room. And just like that I was lost in him, again and again .. and again.

oOo

I finished my breakfast innocently after, Even though Edward was sat right next to me reading the paper. I could hear whimpered.

"I'll go" Edward said, god he was the perfect father and he hadn't even done this before. Tended to Tyler, Gracie and my every needs. Most defiantly. Edward walked in with his white dressing gown on with Gracie laying in his arms waving her little hands about, her legs kicking.

"Want me to feed her while you finish your breakfast?" Edward asks.

"You going all maternal on me?" I grin.

"Never baby, I'm still a man" I grin even wider knowing exactly what he meant.

"Morning Tyler" I said as I picked him up and put him on the chair next to me.

"Mornin mommy, daddy" He says rubbing his eyes.

"Morning kiddo" I said starting on his breakfast along with Edwards.

"Mommy whens Daddys feeded baby Gracie cwan I hold her plwease" He said with the dearest little please-let-me-hold-her-face. I grinned.

"Of course tuts, Gives me and daddy to take some more pictures" I grinned.

We'd all had a filling breakfast and were lazing about in the living room, It was so heart-warming when Tyler snuggled with Gracie, to let him know he's part of her as much as we are. Gracie was a content baby, didn't really cry for nothing, very chirpy which was a plus side Edward always took the early feeds and let me rest so I loved him for that. I smiled my knight in shining armour. I picked up Gracie and Tyler ran to the floor to play with Edward, I saw Edward's eyes meet mine and he was gazing up at me making me feel special like always.

"Hey Like something you see?" I say tartly.

"Always Bella" He said serious then laughed.

"Hmm we need to have a little chat about the move" I figured it was a good way to bring it up.

"This evening we can sit town and you know go through the plan" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh no he's having second thoughts. It was his idea but you know Alice and the wedding and Tyler, it was all so much and just having Gracie, I felt exhausted and out of sync with the rest of my body. I let me head drop and had my eyes fixed on the brown dots on the rug. I felt Edward's lips on my hair.

"Hey, what's wrong Bella?" He asked contently still staring at me.

"I just feel exhausted.. a lot to talk about I guess" He smiled.

"Nothing that we can't sort out" There the smile that reached his eyes, made me feel like there was nothing to worry about.

The scariest thing in my life up until now was telling my mom and dad I was pregnant with Tyler and I was going to raise him alone. The next biggest thing would be telling Rose and Emmett that me, Edward and the kids were moving to Colorado. I took a sharp intake of breath. Edward brushed his thumb over my knuckles and I looked up to him and smiled softly.

"I'm gunna let Gracie have a nap, I won't be long" I kissed Edward's cheek.

"I'll play with little man okay?" I smiled a little and walked off to the bedroom. I laid Gracie in her Moses basket and pulled her blanket up to her chest tucking her tiny hands underneath the blanket too. I kissed her forehead and walked over falling onto the bed letting out a long sigh. I buried my face into the fluffed up pillow and let my heavy eyes close, pulling me deeper and deeper into the mattress. I woke up to Edward calling my name incoherently.

"Bella..Bella baby wake up you won't sleep tonight" I opened my groggy eyes and looked up to Edward smiling away at me with Gracie in his arms. I returned the smile but still had the move playing on my mind.

"What's the time?"

"Just after 3, you looked so tired and well I didn't have the heart to wake you any earlier you needed to rest" he says sympathetically.

I jumped up and kissed Edward on his cheek. Edward looked surprised.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my soon to be husband?" I grinned.

"Yes you can" and he pulled me into him and kissed me deeply and passionately, I could feel the smile on his lips. God he tasted good. Edward was feeding Gracie and I was playing with Tyler and his dinosaurs, I found it easier then I thought balancing out time for Gracie and Tyler which I was relieved about I couldn't imagine having Tyler feeling left out or worse.

"What's for dinner wench?" Edward called over to me joking. I hope.

"Well we could have stir fry.. or pasta the list is endless when I'm in charge in the kitchen" I winked.

"Oh I don't doubt that it isn't" He smirked and tilted Gracie up at the same time to burp her.

"Go on Gracie be sick on daddy" I grinned.

"Hey Hey I made her too" He winked, and I turn't a deep red.

After dinner it was bath time for Tyler and Gracie, one of the few things Gracie disliked, her little cry pierced my heart of course Edward reassured me she was fine.

"Who's on bath duty tonight?" Edward said getting in there first.

"Hmm.. let's both do it" There something special, a moment we could share together.

"Okay baby" Edward said relaxing.

Tyler was sat at the end of the bath nearest the taps and Gracie was laid on the rubber mat in the bath kicking her legs lightly and giggling smiling up at me and Edward.

"Who's a pretty girl" I cooed and she smiled her eyes bright with excitement.

"You okay Tyler?" Edward said, he looked a little sad there goes the time for both of them lecture. Tyler nodded not looking enthusiastic.

"Mommy you lwove Gracie alot" He said letting his eyes fall to the bottom of the bath.

"Of course I do, and I love you so so much to, so does daddy- It's hard kiddo when I'm so used to having just you and then Gracie's here too, I love you both so much but the same" I smiled and leaned over hugging Tyler not caring if I got wet. We played with the multi coloured boats.

"This is how it will be always" Edward whispered into my ear and I smiled, the picture that he painted so immediate and made me feel wanton by my fiancé and family.

"Come on time for bed" I said to Tyler after pulling him out of the bath and wrapping a dark blue towel around him. I stalked with him off to his bedroom. I dried him and put his black nike shorts on along with a white vest.

"Jump in to bed tuts" I said and tucked him in.

"Now this is a very tough decision" I said sounding serious.

"Which book is it too be" I grinned.

"Urrmm hmmm... That one!" He shouted at the t-rex staring out of the front of the book.

"Okay here goes" I said and started reading until he fell asleep.

I walked into the living room to find Edward rocking Gracie and cooing to her, it was so adorable, I was shocked at how well Edward had taken to becoming a real dad for the first time being there at the birth and bringing her home, it was simply precious.

"Hey" I mumbled quietly kissing Edward's temple then Gracie's cheek. Her eyes we're rolling and the little crease in her forehead was becoming deeper within seconds her eyes were closed and we could hear her light snoring.

"She's so beautiful" I grinned.

"That she is, she must take after her beautiful beautiful mommy" Edward said and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You wanna take a bath tonight?" I said, he nodded.

"I'll put Gracie in her crib"

"Love you" I said as I kissed Gracie. Edward walked off to the bedroom and I split up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the taps on and poured some purple bubble bath into the bubbling water, it smelt heavenly jasmine and lavender. I was just bending down to the swish the water when I felt Edward's arms snakes around my waist, he pulled me to him and rested his chin on my shoulder kissing my neck with butterfly kisses.

"You have no idea how alluring you look, do you?" Edward murmured into my ear.

"You tell me enough, but your pretty handsome yourself, you'll do" I said trying to be cheeky, he poked my ribs playfully and pulled me into an embrace, kissing me long and hard relishing the time we had alone. I stripped down before Edward and sunk into the bath underneath the bubbles. Edward climbed in and sat behind me pulling me to him and fanning my hair down the right side of my chest. He traced circles around my shoulder and kissed me occasionally.

"Bella, tell me what's .. what's been playing on your mind since you woke up this morning?" He said softly. Ahh bingo.

"The move.. to Colorado I think this could well be one of the hardest decisions I've had to make" I said a little breathlessly. Edward rubbed my knuckles repeatedly.

"Listen I said we didn't have to" I shook my head.

"But I really want to" I said my face falling slightly.

"Rose, Alice and my aunt and Uncle?" Edward said his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"And the penny drops" I said trying my best to not sound sarcastic.

"Bella Rose has been your best friend for ages what makes you think that she won't support you, sure you'll be miles away, miles apart but you two can always visit it's not like your moving to the moon" Edward said smiling to me and nipping my earlobe.

"Okay I breath, but what about Alice and your aunt and uncle" I said trying to keep in control. Edward stroked my cheek.

"My aunt and Uncle are gunna be there, the same again I'll visit and she can visit me I made that promise but I'm sure my mom and dad would want me to you know start my own family and go where our plans take us" He said effortlessly.

"Okay then it's settled we're moving to Colorado and we'll tell Alice and Rose tomorrow, no backing out" I Said calmly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he murmured and I leant my head back to kiss him. We laid in the bath until ten then fell into bed cuddling each other tightly. Edward always had his arm around me I felt safe and comforted all night long. I checked Gracie and pulled her cream blanket down a little and kissed her tiny hand.

"Night beautiful" I murmured. Well tomorrow should be fun I though.

"Sleep now baby" Edward hushed.

"I love you" I said and closed my eyes resting on Edward's arm.

"I love you too".

Did this chapter in two days can you tell aha :')

I have received some emails about Lemon's and stuff

I am in no position to write them what's in the story is as far as it goes

As usual please review tell me what you think

and a very safe and Happy new Year :)

Update in the New year xx

Lauren

Twitter : Amyson0x


	20. Chapter 20

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 20

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_Okay then it's settled we're moving to Colorado and we'll tell Alice and Rose tomorrow, no backing out" I Said calmly._

"_I wouldn't want it any other way" he murmured and I leant my head back to kiss him. We laid in the bath until ten then fell into bed cuddling each other tightly. Edward always had his arm around me I felt safe and comforted all night long. I checked Gracie and pulled her cream blanket down a little and kissed her tiny hand._

"_Night beautiful" I murmured. Well tomorrow should be fun I though. _

"_Sleep now baby" Edward hushed._

"_I love you" I said and closed my eyes resting on Edward's arm._

"_I love you too"._

It was pitch black when I woke to Gracie crying her eyes out, I glanced over at the luminous clock on the bedside table it read 3:05am. I rubbed my eyes and scrunched my hair into a bun before picking up Gracie and rubbing her back gently. Her little tears were staining my camisole, I rocked her gently in my arms as I carried her to the kitchen. I pulled out a bottle already made and popped it in the microwave.

"Shoosh shh beautiful" I murmured, her little cheeks burning read. I stroked her cheek and then kissed it softly, I heard the ping of the microwave and pulled the bottle out. I walked over to the living room and laid Gracie on the sofa with a pillow by the side of her, I tested the milk and picked Gracie up feeding her the warm milk. It neared 4 and Gracie had just fallen asleep, I placed her in her Moses basket and slid into bed beside Edward, I could feel the heat escaping his body as I tucked under his arm. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

EPOV

I laid gazing her her beauty the way here eyes fluttered ever so often, the way she smiled when something good happened in her dreams. She was the one I wanted to marry, We'd kept it a secret because of the pregnancy and well knowing Alice we would be having the wedding in the hospital if she had any ounce of control, over the venue, the dress, the guest list the cake and just who the hell knows elephants or something stupid. I'd be happy with a wedding in Vegas you know the cheep knock off White Chapels, but I'm sure Bella would like something a little more classy just not over the top like Alice. I smiled and stroked Bella's cheek she shifted and fidgeted her eyes fluttered opened fully and she gazed back at me her expression looking a little shocked.

"How long have you been watching me sleep" She says her cheeks flushing.

"Long enough" I grin giving her my signature crooked grin.

"You looked so relaxed.. and peaceful" I said as I leant down to kiss her. Her lips were full and she returned the kiss eagerly desperate. I knew what I had to do.

"Come on a date with me tonight?" I said winking at her. She looked shocked a happy kind of shocked, her eyes were big and her lips were parted. She smiled and looked up at me through her lashes.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you" She smiled shyly at me and I pulled her into a tight embrace.

BPOV

A date, like a real date wow haven't had one of them in a while – I smiled and nestled into the crook of Edward's neck.

"My Bella" He murmured into my ear, just as he was leaning into kiss me Tyler ran in and started jumpin on the bed.

"Mornin Mommy, Daddy!" He said a little loudly excitement ran through him. Edward picked him up and spun him around in the air, his giggle was beautiful.

"Mornin baby, how are you today?" I asked cheerfully. He grinned and kissed me on my cheek.

"Im weally good, is baby Gracie sleeping stwill?" he said peeping over the side of the crib.

"Yeah, but she should be awake soon would you like to feed her?" I said trying to encourage a bond.

"Ywes please mommy!" He said sounding even more excited jumping on Edward.

"Ouch" Edward said in mock pain. I jabbed Tyler playfully and cuddled with him. I picked up Gracie her eyes open widely, I could defiantly tell when she could hear me or, Edward and Tyler. Edward was sat with Tyler on the sofa. I walked over and Edward propped up a pillow underneath Tyler's arm. I laid Gracie gently in his tiny arms and her legs kicked, but she didn't cry.

After breakfast my palms started sweating furiously, my forehead felt clammy and I knew exactly why. We were going to tell Rose and Alice that we were moving. It would be hard to sit there and tell my best friend that I'm moving away look her in the eye and say I won't just be around the corner any more. I'd been so greatfull to her for taking Tyler, going out for lunch together. She was there throughout my difficult time with Jacob whilst being pregnant, she was there holding my hand when I gave birth and Now I'm basically leaving her here with Emmett, I know he can look after her but there's nothing like a chat with your best friend when your feeling down. I had to consider myself and my family now though I had a fiancé which we still had to tell people about, I had two precious children one that's a new born and we were moving somewhere that made us happy as a family not just because I wanted to go, not just because Edward thought it looked pretty just because it was the right thing to do for my family. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and carried on changing. I put on a pair of skinny jeans a white beater and my red chequered shirt on.

"Edward you wanna get changed" I shouted through from the bedroom to the living room.

"Err Bella could you come out here a second?" he asked I could hear concern in his voice. As soon as I walked out the door I saw her. It was Rose. Oh god. My face fell so quickly all the blood rushed to my face.

"Urm Hey Rose" I said feebly. She smiled.

"Bells I haven't seen you since the birth how are you!" She exclaimed,

"I'm.. I'm well very well" I stuttered.

"Bella.. what's wrong?" She said obliviously. I took a sharp intake of breath and I could see Edward put Gracie in her Moses basket, he walked over and placed his hand over mine. He knew I couldn't tell her he kissed my ear.

"Rose.. me and Bella well you know we err we visited the lodge up in Colorado we've uhhm we've decided to move up there" Rose's face stayed the same. She grinned.

"Bella that's amazing – I knew you loved it up there the pictures on Facebook you all looked so happy – Bella were.. were you nervous about telling me?" She said looking a little concerned. I stepped forward letting go of Edward's hand, I hugged her tightly.

"I just .. didn't know how to tell you, how you'd react I mean your my best friend – I'm so used to just walking around with Tyler and well I'm gunna miss you so much" I said tears streaming down my cheeks. Rose rubbed my back in circles.

"Bella you have a family now you have your whole future in front of you – I'm gunna miss you, fuck you've got me going now" She said as she wiped away the fresh tears seeping.

"Bella I'll visit you, you can visit me, your having your wedding out there?" She said eyeing up my wedding ring.

"Ahh, Yeah we were gunna tell everybody together you know so we didn't have to keep repeating, but yeah we're getting married and soon I hope" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Mrs Cullen I'll be there as long as I'm maid of honour" I smiled as she said the words.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine anyone else!" I said because it's true. We let go of each other.

"Can I hold her" Rose said smiling over at Gracie who was wiggling her legs in the air.

"Of course, come on" I grabbed her hand and we walked over. She picked her up and rocked her gently.

"God This makes me feel broody" She said.

"I'll have to bribe Emmett" She said Edward laughing with us, his hand on the small of my back rubbing it softly.

"Well that's guaranteed hard work with Emmett" Edward said smirking.

"Listen I've gotta pick little one up" She said smiling, gently laying Gracie back in her basket. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you" I whispered refusing to cry.

"The wedding let me know yeah big or small We'll be there and Bella I'm a phone-call away and unless my car gets stuck up some dodgy mountain up there I'll be there you know that" I giggled and followed her out.

"Bye Bells" She said and walked off towards the elevator.

I walked back straight into Edward's arms and we snuggled standing in the hallway.

"Your sure" Edward murmured, I nodded so he could feel it in his chest.

"Now Alice. Yeah this should be errm fun" Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh hey who's gunna look after Tyler and Gracie"

"I thought we'd let Esme and Carlisle take them for the night, Esme's gasping to see them both" He says smiling.

"Okay it's sorted.. now where are we going or is it one of your devious surprises" I prodded him. He tapped the side of his nose.

"Ahh that's for me to know and you to find out at about 7:30" he smirked. I hated surprises but I didn't want to kill his buzz. I smiled and reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him, he picked me up to make it easier and deepened the kiss with his hands fisting into my long brown locks.

"Oh I do love you Soon to be Mrs Cullen never doubt that baby" He said his voice husky.

"I love you more I'm pretty sure" I said returning his smirk, he swats my arse then places his hand back in the position resting in the back pocket of my jeans.

"You nearly ready?" Edward called from the living, I peeked around the door, and saw Edward rocking Gracie sat with Tyler on the floor.

"Arrr look at you guys" I said as I sprinted to the camera and snapped a picture before they had chance to wriggle or move about

"And I'll be 2 minutes, promise" I said with hairbrush dangling from my knotted curls. I was out in no time, I wandered over to Edward and kissed Tyler on his head, picking up Gracie her soft hands wavered into my hair. We locked up and made our way to Esme and Carlisle's. Edward held the car seat and I picked up Tyler swinging him around, he was in his pyjamas already.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back tommorow okay,be good for aunt and Uncle Carlisle okay?" I said and he nodded rubbing his sleepy eyes still clutching his t-rex. We walked up the steps and Esme greeted us with open arms. She looked happy and excited her eyes fixated on Tyler and Gracie.

"Thankyou so much for having them" I said shyly.

"Esme, Carlisle we just wanted to let you know that we're getting married" Edward said and I pulled my arm from behind my back showing them my engagement ring.

"Oh Edward Bella Congratulations! , well this this deserves some celebration" Esme said.

"Thankyou" We both said in unison as we sipped the cold sparkling champagne.

"These little ducklings look exhausted" Carlisle said.

"Bye bye Tyler" I hugged Tyler and kissed his cheek and followed the same with Gracie.

"Night kiddo" Edward said and waved.

We held hands as we walked back to the car, Edward opened my door and I climbed in clutching Edward's hand as soon as he was in. We drove off to An exclusive restaurant, we arrived and walked in holding hands. We were given a table as soon as we arrived and Edward knocked of a hefty tip. I shook my head disapprovingly. Edward pulled my chair, but he never sat he walked off onto the small secluded dance floor and stepped on stage, gliding onto the black piano stool. He started playing just when I thought he couldn't get anymore romantic he started singing.

"_**You are the one  
who makes it worth waking up in the morning  
I'd trade the sun for the chance to show you I'm all in  
we could be like jay and Beyonce  
bonnie and Clyde just like the movie  
take that chance on love (yeah yeah)  
now i can't predict what the future holds  
but I'll fight forever to keep you close (yeah)**_

_**I'd give it all up baby  
trade in the world to show I'm falling,  
I'm falling (yeah)  
don't need the fame or money  
as long as I got you girl  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
tell all them other girls I've fallen.. "**_

Tears sprung to my eyes and He walked over and lifted me up out of my seat, an kissed my in front of everyone.

"I love you Isabella Swan" he said and I leant my head on his shoulder and we just hugged.

Really struggled with this chapter I have no

idea why but here it is

As usual let me know what you think

what I could improve

Lauren xx


	21. Quick note :

Hey my Fanfic Lovelies :)

I'm sorry I haven't updated to my usual speed, I've been at work a lot

and well just trying to unwind in the evenings which is the time I have. I'm

about to start Chapter 21 Tonight – I'm going to approx the update date

to Wednesday the 12th (: So make sure you catch the email notification.

Sorry again Please forgive me 3

Lauren x


	22. Chapter 21

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 20

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

"_Tears sprung to my eyes and He walked over and lifted me up out of my seat, an kissed my in front of everyone._

"_I love you Isabella Swan" he said and I leant my head on his shoulder and we just hugged. "_

I held Edward's hand tightly as he wrapped his other arm around my waist We'd had a really romantic and intense meal, flirtatious sharing daring kisses over the table. I grinned then looked down to the hard concrete below us.

" You know, no-one's ever serenaded me before, it was just magical, especially from you" I saw Edward grin a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad I was the first, hopefully I'll be the only one" I giggled and leaned into him more.

"The _only _one always Edward, you know I'm yours you can't give me back now" I smiled.

"I never wanted too" we stopped in the car-park and Edward pulled me closer so that I was facing him, he cupped his hands on my flushed cheeks, stroking under my eye a little.

"This is it, You and I, Tyler and Gracie it's us together, no give backs, no refunds because I wouldn't want this any other way, your my life your so important to me Bella" He said hushing me as a few trickles fell down my cheeks. He kissed away the tears.

"I love you Edward, your mine I'm yours ,I believe you" I said losing my breath sobbing a little while trying to speak. As we kissed passionately grasping onto each-other pulling us closer and deeper into the kiss, not coming up for the sky turned dark grey outlining the misty clouds above it started to rain, cold sparkling rain but I didn't mind, Edward didn't seem to either.

"Come on we'd better get you home, I don't want you ill" Edward said tugging on my hand which was on the waistband of his Calvin's. We walked back to the Black Volvo that sat proudly in it's parking bay, I had my arm wrapped around Edward's waist with my hand in his black trouser pocket. He pulled the passenger door open for me and Held my hand while I climbed up the little step.

"Thankyou" I grinned blushing deep red no doubt.

"Anything for you my princess" I flush, feeling the carnal feeling in my stomach that I got so often around Edward. All that from just a few harmless words. I sucked in a breath as Edward pulled away speeding down the hollow dark highway. We arrived at our smallish apartment now that there was four of us and we hastily made our way inside. As soon as Edward kicked the door and it slammed quietly he was guiding me to our bedroom pushing me down deeper into the heavy mattress. I pulled him down grasping his neck kissing him not letting him have chance to move or to come up for air. He was my _air. _We were all hands and mouths struggling to pull his top up Edward pulled away grazing at me. He pulled his t-shirt of tossing it in the pile of my clothes which I recently lost, and we were all hands again falling falling falling.

I patted Edward's pillow the area were he'd slept, it was warm still but there was a note on his pillow addressed to me with his perfect penmanship.

_My Bella,_

_I've just gone to pick up Gracie and Tyler_

_I'll be back soon, don't forget we pack up today_

_Don't forget that I love you more than words can say_

_Your Edward x_

I smiled to myself at the note, I've most defiantly found him. The one. I rolled over and slid out of the warm bed regretting my motion quickly as I almost fell to the floor. I keeled over in a massive amount of pain. I felt my stomach tightening and I clutched the bedside table edge, begging for the pain to disappear. Blood was dribbling down the inner of my legs and the pain clicked immediately. My period – God I hadn't missed these. At all. I pulled my self up from the soft rug and stalked to the bathroom clutching a blanket. I was eating a bowl of cornflakes while watching some boring documentary on the TV, I sat waiting impatiently for Edward and the kids back, we can pack up throughout the day and then we'll be gone. Up in the crisp white mountains of Colorado. I tidied up a little then dressed quickly into some leggings and a long t-shirt slipping my comfy slippers on as I wandered of too the kitchen. It came close to 12:00 and Edward still wasn't back,I reached over for my Blackberry and dialled his number waiting anxiously while I beeped.

"Hi I can't take your call right now, leave your name and

number and I'll get back to you". My mind boggled with accusations and problems. He always answered his phone. I paced across the living room peeking through the blinds every time I reached the window, I caught his Black Volvo drawing into the bays down below. A sigh of relief spread through me, putting me out of my worries. I downed a glass of ice cold water releasing my anxiety. I heard the door unlock and Tyler came bursting through the door.

"Mommy!" I peeked round the wall and saw his eyes light up.

"Baby!" I exclaimed scooping him up in my arms.

"I mwissed you loads" Tyler said hugging my neck tightly, I spun him around the room. Edward walked in carrying Gracie's car seat sending me his signature smile. I walked over to Edward and he pulled me into a tight embrace with Tyler in my arms and Gracie in his , I smiled.

"So, beautiful' have you even attempted packing" He said grinning into my hair.

"Urmm... well I didn't get up till really late and well.. I wanted to wait for you" I grin knowing he can see me.

"Really you wanted to wait because I know how to pack better than you" I prodded him.

"Not at all" As I said that he pulled my into a passionate hard kiss, the electricity was still there, in his touch , in his kiss, it was always there.

Edward and Tyler were attempting their own packing in Tyler's room and I could hear the giggles coming from both of their mouths, it made me feel warm inside, a glow instantly peeked through my cheeks as I glanced at myself in the mirror. _You've come far Bella. Be proud _my inner conscious said proudly. I smiled at the figure in the mirror and walked to find Gracie kicking her legs on her play mat. I picked her up an walked to Tyler's room.

"Mommy I'm dwone pwacking!" He smiled. I grinned and he came to hug me.

"Arr my big boy, you excited Tyler?" I said feeling really happy.

"Yes mommy, dwaddy said he will help my ski!" I looked over at Edward who was almost peeking up at me through his lashes while sat on the floor.

"I'm sure that will be heeps of fun, hey Tyler can you do me a favour can you go into the living room and I'll lay Gracie on her mat you can play with her?" I said, I needed time with Edward he looked distant.

"Sure mommy." I walked out holding Gracie and Tyler shortly followed. I walked back in to Tyler's room, Edward was sat on the bed, I walked over quietly snuggling into my pink cardigan, I sat next to him and took his hand in my resting it on my knee.

"You okay" I said sucking in a deep breath, Edward's palms were becoming more sweaty. He nodded but his eyes were fixated on are locking hands.

"Just leaving this all behind it's going to be different, I mean I really want to move of course I do, a new start as a proper family it's just a far away place I guess" He said I looked contently up too him and he smiled a little. I stood up and pulled him up with me and hugged him. I stroked the back of his head comforting him like he did with me when I was feeling a little down repaying the favour.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise- your strong, your really strong and I love you, I love you" I repeated. Edward pulled me into a hug this time stroking my cheek which was flushed from his touch.

"We've got some of our own packing to do I believe" He pulled me to the living room.

"Shall we put Gracie on the bed?" I said. He nodded

"Tyler you wanna watch TV or sit on the bed with Gracie?" I said.

"I wanna watch TV plwease mommy" I nodded and smiled picking up Gracie and we walked to our bedroom.

I laid Gracie on the bed between two pillows and Edward started pulling out the 3 large suitcases stacked high in the wardrobe.

We packed and it took a good 3-4 hours, t-shirts laying here and there on the floor the furniture that we were taking I could imagine would take much longer but we weren't taking everything. Me and Edward were sat on the sofa relaxing. Tyler was laid on his front resting his cheeks on the palms of his hands, Gracie was laying on the mat kicking her legs around, her eyes fixated on watching Tyler. It would feel weird waking up in a different room a different surrounding but it would feel better waking up beside my husband when it was official, walking into Tyler's room waking him up for Nursery and rocking Gracie at 3am in the morning. A ghost of a smile was on my lips, everything was working out, fitting into it's place, each piece clicking together as the minutes, hours, days and months went on. Edward was bathing Gracie and Tyler, allowing me to pack my travel bag. Edward put Tyler and Gracie to bed and stalked me into the living room. He walked over staring at me intently watching my eyes. He casually sat down neck to me perching on the arm-rest.

"You okay beautiful?" Edward said placing soft sucky kisses on my cheek up to above my eyelid.

"Never better, actually I'm excited I think this is the right thing" I said nodding my head.

"Well I couldn't agree more" He replied pulling me into the middle of the room. The kiss grew harder and before long I was pushed up against the wall giving myself to him.

Edward rocked my shoulder gently.

"Bella we have to leave soon, wake up sleepy head, I let you sleep for as long as I could" I fluttered my eyes open sleepily, letting the blinding light from the sun harass my eyes.

"What a nice way to wake me up" I said leaning up on my elbows and kissing him.

"I'll do it every morning" He winked and pulled my up of the bed.

"Come on lazyarse" Edward said. Giving my behind a sharp swatt which made me yelp.

"Hey it wasn't that hard!" He exclaimed pulling me to him resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you" He said and my legs turned to jelly instantly all over again like always. We were all packed clothes wise. I changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms a white beater and a loose black cardigan along with my navy blue vans. Edward looked his usual Greek god self , jeans a vest and a checkered shirt overlapping. I walked out with Gracie in her car seat and Tyler holding my hand, as we walked over to the car I was aware of a black figure in the heavy shrubbery nearest the car. I sat Tyler in his seat and Pulled the seat belt through the car seat. I pulled out my Blackberry as I climbed into the car and slammed down the locks.

"Edward, I think... I think Jacob's watching me"I stuttered refusing to let any tears flow.

"I'll be right down just.. just don't open the door okay"

"Kay" I said making sure each door was shut.

I kept my eyes locked on Gracie and Tyler, peaking glances at the bushes that were moving, why now?, why today?. He didn't care about Tyler it was pure jealousy, his blonde bimbo must have finished with him. The boot was all loaded and Edward walked down with his Messenger bag on his shoulder along with my bag and a plastic bag with food and drink in it. He charged over to the car placed the bags in the boot and quickly jumped in.

He put his hands on my face as soon as he reached me breathing sweet breaths at me.

"Are you okay?" He said clutching me. I nodded with my cheeks flushed again at a time like this. How did he always do this to me, I leant forward and kissed him. Clutching his shoulders.

"Mommy are woo okay?" Tyler said looking at me and Edward.

"Yes baby mommy's fine, we ready?" I Said trying to lighten to mood. Edward pulled on his seatbelt and drove down the road, first stop Alice's. Edward said we might as well see them when there both up next getting the kids out would be a fuss. I saw Edward give Alice a kiss and a hug and tapped Jasper on the back, I waved from the window and Alice blew us all a kiss.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Edward said shrugging, we waved to Alice and Jasper as the Volvo pulled away. I braced myself for the tears mine and Rose's. Edward pulled into Rose and Emmett's drive, he stopped the car and sat staring at me waiting for me to say something, he reached for my hand and rubbed my knuckles ever s softly.

"Your strong Bella, Rose will be fine she has Emmett" I sucked in a breath almost a sob. I opened the door and repeated Edward's process.

"Rose!" I exclaimed like I was wishing my life away already.

"Bella, Bella I'm gonna miss you so much!" Rose exclaimed kissing my head, I hugged her tightly resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you Rose, we'll always be this tight" I said wrapping my pinkie around hers.

"Always, we're friends aren't we?" Rose said, I dropped Rose's hand and made my way to the Volvo.

"I love you Bella, don't go getting any new best friends right" I giggled and waved sliding into my warm seat.

"You okay?" Edward said getting ready to reverse out.

"I'm fine, why.. wouldn't I be" I said sounding completely out of it.

"Okay baby, your tired it's a long drive try and get some sleep" I nodded and rested my head on the fleecy blanket.

"Colorado here we come" Edward said speeding off down the highway and on to the heavy motorway.

"Colorado" I said closing my eyes and holding Edward's hand.

First off I'm so so sorry about how I promised it would be

up Wednesday and it's now Sunday.. nearly Monday

please forgive me (:

I did struggle on this chapter, trouble all the way through

that's why it might not be up too much. I'm not going to say

a date for the next chapter because I probably won't meet

that date Aha . Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review (:

Lauren xxx


	23. Chapter 22

All Character belong to Stephanie Meyer

My second Fanfiction I'm gunna try a different take on this one though. :)

Updates may be irregular x

Lauren (:

My life it Echo's

Chapter 20

Personal Twitter : /#!/Amyson0x

BPOV

Previously

I woke to the sound of Edward giggling with Tyler, I gazed up at Edward who must have lowered my chair he turned his head then back to the road then back at me.

"Hi" I said feeling shy all of a sudden. He kept his eyes on the road but reached for my hand, he rubbed my knuckles tenderly then brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it ever so gently sending tingles throughout my whole body.

"Hey" He said his voice husky, his eyes were bloodshot from concentrating so much.

"You want me to drive, you look shattered babe" I said feeling guilty, he's been driving for hours. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, you've just woken up and according to Sheryl the Talking Sat nav we're almost there" He winked.

"Oh so you've brushed me off for a computer" I said suppressing a laugh.

"Nope but while you Tyler and Gracie have been snoring your heads off she's been keeping me company" He said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to win this one. Edward turned down a road and the snow seemed much higher than last time, it was warm in the car and I thanked god for it, because the thick grey snow clouds looked full, more snow. I'd have to get used to this.

We arrived at the large lodge like building, everything looked the same as when we were here last, My eyes darted over to the big Starbucks coffee house, now that . That would be my place. I grinned it felt like home already. The delivery guys wearn't here till tomorrow so what was in the trunk of the car would be all we had. Edward pulled in to the driveway which could fit about 5 cars, if not Jeep's in the driveway, it was crazy to be honest I hadn't really focused on the surroundings much last time, I had been otherwise occupied, but It felt good to take in the distance from the mountains, the snow peaking through the clouds, the couples walking down the street holding hands and cuddling into each-other, the atmosphere here was so much clearer, and open more free and happy it lifted my spirits quick enough. Edward parked the car and leaned into kiss me, he unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way round to pick Gracie's car seat up. I recovered from the kiss and opened Tyler's door helping him down the jump a little bit. The cold air bit my cheeks, and the scenery blew me away it topped anywhere I had been before. Edward came and stood by the metal fence overlooking the river and the mountains he held Gracie and I held Tyler's hand rubbing his little knuckles. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and whispered in my ear.

"We made it" he pecked me gently on the cheeks and grabbed my hand making our way back inside.,

The house had been rearranged I noticed that much it had also been decorated when did this happen.

"Hey when did this get decorated" I asked confused, he settled Gracie in the living room and got Tyler's Colouring book out, he walked over and placed his arms around my waste pulling me into him.

"Well I thought It would be a nice surprise and it was looking a bit dull, Esme decorated the whole place with a few helpers" He winked.

"It looks pretty, your mom put a lot of work into this, feels more like a home" I said cuddling into Edward.

"It's ours baby, all ours" He said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Urrm Bella come here" Edward gestured sending whispers my way. I walked over and leant by the living room door, Tyler was playing with Gracie it was so cute, adorable. Edward pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket and snapped a shot making Tyler lean up and smile, his rosy red cheeks turned maroon when he noticed.

"Hey dwaddy" He said embarrassed. I grinned and walked over kicking off my shoes in the process.

Edward walked over sliding onto the sofa, I picked up Gracie and laid her in my arms rocking her gently stroking her light hair occasionally. I leant into Edward who had Tyler in his right arm , he allowed me access and I stretched up kissing him. The perfect family picture, the perfect family all from Stories and secrets, the way our live works will suit us, and whilst it might not suit everyone We were genuinely happy moving here starting up again , we had so many things too look forward too so many friends to meet so many milestones to capture, this was us This was the Cullen's.

Hey Hey – I'm not sure if any of you expected this I felt

that if I kept writing I would be repeating motions and sentences because

I ran out of ideas. I think I ended this pretty well, it ended on a good note which I

Wanted it too. I know this is probably the most shortest chapter but yeah , As I said

I wanted to finish it not the most experienced when it comes to idea's but I thoroughly

Hope you've enjoyed the read and I hope You read any more that's too come.

Follow me on Twitter my names Amyson0x feel free (: always on there

Thanks for being such brilliant readers and reviewers, meant a lot and pushed

me further and further to write it and finish it.

Lots of Love Lauren xx


End file.
